The Lost Fairy
by NyAnCaTX3
Summary: Natsu has been betrayed and utterly teased by his nakama, left the guild in disgrace and anger but a hint of sadness and betrayal. Who may pick up our little lost Salamander? Moonlight Crescent did, who knew Natsu LOVED revenge? After New Oracion Seis Arc. Natsu x Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Form of Independance

**Min'na chotto (Hey everyone)! Watashi wa modotte ~ yo (I'm back)! I promised you guys I'll make another fanfic and have a rest on my previous one, this one is gonna be a long one too, so don't be disappointed yet! I'll post chaps but alternate the posting of the stories so it'll be more fair than just finishing this one and then moving onto the previous one! I changed my writing style to no one's POV cause I thought it would make it a bit more interesting that we could all read everyone's minds and opinions! I copied The Little Twist chap 1's start cause I wanted to make a continuing version of it but in my style! ~Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 1**

**Form of ****Independence**

* * *

- Normal POV -

'L-Lucy...you can't!' Natsu begged, he was literally on his knees begging Lucy,

'I've had enough of your jokes! We don't even need you, we got Wendy and Gajeel!' Lucy shouted pointing a finger at him as Natsu was sobbing inside himself, 'team Natsu is disbanded! Team Lucy is replacing it!' Lucy said in her high-mighty voice which always ticks everyone off.

'Fine, it looks like I'm not wanted anymore...' Natsu decided as his scaly scarf flew away from him onto the ground, he left the building as Lucy could see his Fairy Tail mark disappear into thin air,

'Don't tell me Natsu is leaving...is he...?' Happy whimpered scared,

'No, I think that was a joke, you'll see that he'll come back the in a few hours,' Lucy replied worried as well but did't show it but Happy could see her laughing nervously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Lucy...' Happy said,

'...?' Lucy looked at Happy raising her eyebrow,

'WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING FOR HIM?!' Happy screamed,

'This is just a dream...yeah...he'll come back and sneak into my house since I know that little bitch keeps sneaking into here,' Lucy whispered to herself believing he hasn't left yet.

.

.

.

.

.

'LUCY!' Happy screamed again,

'Nani...?' Lucy looked at Happy again peeking through one of her eyes as she was in her bed,

'IT'S BEEN AN HOUR ALREADY! LOOK FOR HIM!' Happy shouted through the room which made Lucy jump,

'OKAY! TAKE ME WHERE HE IS CAT!' Lucy agreed not wanting to get punishment from him (to get fish slaps on her face).

* * *

- WHERE NATSU IS -

The pinkette walked through a random town, but he didn't care where, he just wanted to get away from that horrid place, Fairy Tail...it was his home, he always believed in them and trusted them as he treated them well back. But he let the memories go because it was now his enemy, where their betrayal started, where he thought he was the hero, but he now was merely an unknown traveling mage, those mages who just travel but people never cared for them, that is what the pinkette is now. Then he thought about Lucy, his best friend and nakama he brought to Fairy Tail, his supposed-to-be lover but she just put it back into his face, was that how Fairy Tail was first for? Betrayal? He thought that was shit, it never was real and never thought it would ever become one but it has turned into reality, in front of his eyes. As the pinkette went into an alley way, he passed some drunks who were plating cards put turned their attention towards the pinkette,

'Oi pinky~, wanna join our game~?' asked a drunk seductively, the pinkette inwardly growled as most of the people in this town are more attracted to him than ladies, he felt like a girl when they called him 'pinky'. But Natsu just ignore them by passing through but it seems the drunks aren't happy about that as they grabbed to his surprisingly slim wrist tightly, 'that isn't an answer, just a little game~...' the drunk whispered into the pinkette's ear, then the drunk put both arms around the pinkette's slim waist very tightly as if he was his last girlfriend. Natsu growled as he shrugged the arms off and stomped quickly away from the sexual-harassing drunks not turning back or either looking back but he got caught again as the drunkard pressed him against the wall as he put a drug into the pinkette's arm and the drunk started to zip down Natsu's vest to take off my shirt, the pinkette struggled but couldn't as the drug made each touch sensitive. That was bad...

'Oi! I don't think he wants that!' shouted a voice from the opposite side, the pinkette was relieved to hear a voice other than that drunkard.

'What ya' gonna do 'bout it e'? Pinky asked for i',' the drunk replied as the pinkette shook his head and wondered why the heck he would want this,

'It looks like you're just sexually-harassing him from the looks of him,' another guy said, by the sounds of it, 'ATTACK!' The drunk let go not wanting to get beaten but got beaten either way as the pinkette felt the drunk's grip loosen as he dropped to the ground. The pinkette heard the scream of the drunk perfectly because of his sharp-hearing,

'Hey...are you alright?' asked a guy gently dropping to the pinkette's eye level as he put an arm around the pinkette's waist widening his eyes since it's slim like a woman's,

'Y-yea...arigatou,' Natsu replied but couldn't look at the guy in the eyes since the pinkette felt VERY drowsy and tired,

'No biggy, my name is Alexander but my guild mates me Alex. What is yours?' Asked Alex again gently again carefully not to hurt the pinkette as Alex admired and inwardly cooed at Natsu's extremely soft pink hair brushing against his bare shoulder.

'Natsu...' the pinkette replied finally feeling the big effect of the drug,

'OK, cool,' Alex replied, 'guys! I think the drug is taking effect on him!' the pinkette finally closed his eyes not wanting to get the EXTREME sensitivity from the drug as Alex carried him and ran to a certain place.

* * *

**YAHOO! Finally noticed the mistakes so I fixed it. Finally posted it, hoped you guys liked it cause I'm going to post the next chap around today! I didn't know what name to choose so I made an OC, Natsu and Alex are gonna form a team with 2 other girls and 1 boy like team Natsu! Hoped the team would make a better understanding in the next chap, I just LOVE this fanfic now! I'm going to BLAST this fanfic to outer space! Not literally but verbally, this fanfic combines some other people's ideas and bunch it into a brand new one! Gomen that I used other's ideas but I really needed to! So that has an explanation...  
Stay tuned for chap 2: Moonlight Crescent! ~JANE!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Boost for Revenge

**Ohayougozaimasu~! I know I made mistakes last chap because I used I in some parts but it was supposed to be 'Natsu' or 'the pinkette'. I guess writing I is my habit now...NUUU! OK, I said alternating each chap but after 5 days I'll be alternating but for now, posting this fanfic's chaps! Well...Lucy is the bitch now (gomen for swear) but she DID say Natsu is the little bitch (GOMEN! ,_,) Natsu also became OOC completely, not his fun in fighting though, he still is eager to fight but he won't cause ruckuses. Also changed chap name...~ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 2**

**The Boost for Revenge**

* * *

- Normal POV -

The pinkette snuggled into the warmth emitting from something but woke as it made movement, the pinkette saw he was in the arms of Alex and Natsu has somehow snuggled into his chest for a reason but it hit him like a stone, the warmth was Alex as the pinkette blushed tomato but that didn't go unnoticed.

'You like me eh Natsu-san?' Alex teased which made the pinkette blush REALLY red putting Erza's scarlet hair to shame (if possible). Alex noticed and smirked, 'go rest, I'll get your medicine,' Alex said as Natsu nodded, Alex put the pinkette on a SUPER comfy bed beating Lucy's soft bed, as the pinkette first felt it, he snuggled into it more smelling it's sweet aroma and he felt in heaven. He heard a creak and the pinkette turned around to see Alex holding a tray, soup in a bowl and a type of medicine in a bowl with spoons in both bowls, the pinkette smelled it's yummy aroma coming from the soup. The pinkette didn't care what it was as he really wanted to taste it, the pinkette noticed that Alex has noticed,

'So you like my cooking? Drink your medicine first, then your soup OK?' Alex ordered and placed it in front of Natsu as the pinkette didn't know what to do so he hesitantly agreed, Natsu reached out for the bowl of medicine and pushed it in front of him, then held onto the spoon and drank peacefully and slowly. 'I heard there was Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail, is it possibly you?' Alex asked as Natsu looked up wanting to get off topic but replied anyways,

'Yes, I'm Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel from Fairy Tail,' the pinkette replieid sad of the memory, Alex decided to ask more since he saw Natsu's depressed face,

'You are?' Alex asked making sure as Natsu nodded, 'then where is your mark?' Natsu looked at his right shoulder and noticed the mark isn't there, Natsu just looked up at Alex's Highlighter Blue eyes shaking his head. 'Oh...so you quit Fairy Tail?' Alex asked as the pinkette nodded, Alex frowned, 'Why?' The pinketted looked down covering his eyes with his bangs.

'One of my nakama, you know the blonde celestial spirit mage?' he explained asking, Alex nodded,

'Lucy Heartfilia right?' Alex said making sure as Natsu nodded,

'She is my best-friend as well, but then she betrayed me by taking me off my own team and replaced it with her name,' the pinkette explained tightening his knuckles making it go white, Alex frowned at that, 'the other members are still there: Gray Fulbuster or Magnolia's Stripper, Erza Scarlet or Titania, Wendy Marvel or The Sky Goddess, Happy, Carla and herself.' Alex nodded while patting my back,

'I know how you feel Natsu-san, betrayed and lonely,' Alex commented as a tear ran down my face, 'you can join our guild, Moonlight Crescent.' As Alex said that, Natsu widened his eyes.

* * *

- AT FAIRY TAIL -

'You said _what_?' Gray said emphasizing what as anger poured out of him, Lucy jumped as Erza was TOO angry she could only nod trying not to kill Lucy, 'he put us together, brought you to the guild. AND YOUR RESPECT IS TAKING HIM OFF HIS OWN TEAM?!' Gray shouted,

'But I didn't say he should leave the guil-' Lucy said,

'YOU JUST MADE HIM SO DEPRESSED LUCY! HE LOVED YOU BUT ALL YOU DO IS SHOVE IT BACK IN HIS FACE!' Erza shouted so loudly interrupting Lucy, making everyone in the guild turn their heads towards the conversation.

'Oi Gray, what is the shouting about?' Wakaba asked, Gray turned his head with a tear coming down his cheek,

'Natsu left the guild...' Gray said making everyone gasp, even this made Laxus interested but also angered that the pinkette that made things fun left, 'it's because of Lucy, she said she is kicking Natsu out of the team,' Everyone turned their head toward the blonde girl with a SUPER angered expression on their faces.

'HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A NAKAMA WHO IS THE MOST LOYAL IN OUR GUILD! HE IS YOUR BEST-FRIEND AND YOU JUST ACT AS IF HE WAS A PET! BRING HIM BACK AND IF YOU DON'T, THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE IS MY MANGY SWORD IN YOUR FUCKING FACE!' Erza screamed threatening Lucy as Lucy jumped. Master came out of his office to see what was happening,

'Oi! What is the ruckus all about?' Master asked walking towards them slowly,

'Natsu left the guild because of Lucy,' Macao replied pointing straight at Lucy,

'Lucy? Is this true?' Master asked,

'I never told him to leave the guild...' Lucy replied trailing off of regret,

'What is the reason he left?' Master asked somebody not wanting to talk to Lucy,

'She kicked Natsu out of his own team, and Lucy replaced it with her name,' Gray replied filling in the details.

'NANI?!' Master growled shocked at Lucy's choice,

'It seems it's true, so I'll make a punishment for you Lucy...no going in a mission in 3 weeks,' Master said,

'3 WEEKS? HOW ABOUT MY RENT?' Lucy said panicking,

'You should have saved some money,' Master said growling inwardly at Lucy.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

The pinkette finished his soup and looked up at Alex, he softly smiled at Alex as Alex returned with a big grin.

'Can I explore? I mean look outside and take a walk,' the pinkette asked, Alex nodded,

'Here, you don't know this area yeah? So when you're done exploring, tap onto this lacrima and that'll make my lacrima ring so I could go get you,' Alex explained as Natsu jumped out of the bed grabbing the lacrima and running outside to the forest. The pinkette found the forest quite interesting and peaceful, comparing it with the East forest but shook it off, the pinkette didn't need Fairy Tail anymore, he just needs to forget them and think about the future. Then Natsu tripped on a root falling down through bushes and grass but the trip wasn't that rough, the area actually is smooth and comfortable to roll down like a slope.

Natsu let himself fall down onto the bottom, the pinkette opened his eyes and saw a faint light...

* * *

- WITH ALEX -

I looked around my room missing Natsu's peaceful statis and face, the first time he saw him, he admired his head, how his eyes were wide and slanted giving him the bad boy look but it looked more innocent and how his pupils are reflecting the forest with the color of a murky green but also changes to a charcoal black, his mouth how it has 2 sharp canines and its light pink lips, then finally his hair...how it was spiked in all directions (which is most likely impossible) and his bangs spiked up but sometimes it would go down to cover his eyes and how it has a tainted pink color somehow matching its spiky feature. But with Alex...

His eyes are big and round making him give the most cutest puppy eyes but it also has an evil side to it...his pupils the color highlighter blue looking as if it were glowing bu it could also change to an evil red, his mouth with pale pink lips looking as if it were going to die soon, his hair spiked downwards (imagine Gray's) and the color jet black as a raven's.

'Come back soon...Moonlight Crescent will make you happy again,' Alex whispered to Natsu but he knew he couldn't hear it.

* * *

The pinkette looked closer at the faint light as he stood up following it, Natsu moved the branches and bushes and could see the faint light clearly, it was just light coming from nowhere.

**_Do you want power Natsu?_**

'What for?' the pinkette asked the light,

_**To take revenge on Fairy Tail.**_

'Revenge on Fairy tail...I want it!' Natsu agreed wanting to get revenge on those fairy bastards.

**_You want it? Orikou...come closer to touch me._**

Natsu nodded walking towards the blinding light and reached out his hand with no lacrima, as he felt a texture, the light expanded blinding Natsu's eyes as Natsu closed his to get the new power. The light faded back to it's normal size again, Natsu DID feel a great boost.

'What power did I gain?' The pinkette asked,

**_Many. You can use telepathy, all element magic and you can eat them too...but it's a lot so I've put it in your memory Natsu._**

Natsu felt lots of things go into his memory,

'So I know how to attack with it? Just new skills?' Natsu asked,

_**No, I've also boosted your strength, defense, agility, intelligence, courage and your magic container, now you have nearly an unlimited amount of magic to use after each attack but you will run out at a magic point up to your MOST destructive and powerful attack 1000 times. **_

'That much? I do feel a lot smarter so it is true what you say,' Natsu said.

_**I must go now, good luck with your power Natsu...**_

'MATSU! What is your name?' the pinkette asked.

_**My name is Angelica De' Blossom Tochizumasuu.**_

'Arigatou Angelica!' Natsu thanked giving his biggest grin, Angelica giggled and disappeared leaving Natsu by himself. The pinkette brought his hand up to eye level to tap the lacrima, as he did. He waited for a second but teleported, he then saw himself in front of Alex, the pinkette looked like he was angry, Alex grinned sheepishly,

'You didn't tell me I would teleport to you!' Natsu shouted but Alex just grinned ignoring the comment,

'Ni kite! Everyone is waiting!' Alex said as he grabbed Natsu's slim wrist and ran to the guild, the pinkette thought his life would change forever, and it will soon...

* * *

**You guys liked it? I'm going to need OCs for this fanfic, I can't help but be too lazy so you guys send me an OC you create down the bottom. The year in this fanfic is X791 to tell you guys (if you don't know). So here's the details I need, just review or PM me to post the info so copy 'n' paste the description below:**

**Full Name**:

**Age**:

**Gender**:

**Born**:

**Magic type**:

**Magic Attacks (3-7 attacks/support and tell what it does, I'll think up for the rest of attacks in fanfic)**:

**Appearance**:

**Clothes**:

**Personality**:

**When joined Moonlight Crescent**:

**Team & position in team (Starlight Chronicles, Moon Galaxy, Meteor Surprise or none)**:

* * *

**I thought up of my own, it will also be an example too if you don't know what to put on one. Here it is:**

**Full Name**: Christie Marisoku

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: Female

**Born**: 7th July, X775

**Magic type**: String Magic

**Magic Attacks (3-7 attacks/support and tell what it does, I'll think up for the rest of attacks in fanfic)**:

-Fire String: Flame thrower. It is medium-ranged, creates a whirlwind of fire on both hands and shoots what ever the hands are facing.

-Water String: Waterfall. It's long-ranged, it is a waterfall that will get casted by either one hand or both and acts like a waterfall but goes horizontal.

-Water String: Rain. It is an attack that casts rain from the caster's hand but instead of small droplets, its massive, the size of a soccer ball and explodes on contact making HUGE damage.

-Ice String: Freezer. It's long-ranged, it is an attack that casts icicles from the caster's hand but it all varies from small to large.

-Wood String: Forest. It's medium-ranged, it is an attack that grows trees in the area of 25 meters from the caster and the trees grab the enemies and the enemies won't be able to move but the trees CAN get burnt. The trees will then disappear under ground and fix the holes left by the trees if the caster is done with the attack.

**Appearance**:

She has long hair which is not tied letting it move freely when she moves, her bangs are long up to her neck and the center of it is gelled to the sides of the forehead so it doesn't get in the way of her eyes, the color of a fiery orange-red like flames. She has wide eyes giving her a look of a cute puppy dog, her pupils are the color of a pale-purple like the purple is dying. Her eyelashes are curled and have musca on them making it look thick, it was originally blonde but changed it to black. She has pale skin but has a scar on her right cheek. Her body is pale but when magnified, it's slightly tanned and she is 6 inches tall.

**Clothes**:

She wears a knee-high dress and it shows a bit of her cleavage, it has straps to make the dress not fall and it's wide like a rope. The dress is black mostly but has a red ribbon around her slim waist, the dress also has an inner coating which is white and reaches right above her knees slightly shorter than the outer coating. She also wears sleeves that isn't connected to the dress (imagine Lucy's sleeves at tenrou arc), several bracelets on both wrists making a clicking noise each time she moves.

**Personality**:

She is nice but can be VERY scary when you mess with her (like Erza), she is mostly active and always up to a fight whenever she hears it, she also beats anyone senseless if they are an enemy, pervert or arguing with her. But she is EXTREMELY lazy when she has nothing to do so all she does when she's lazy is drink, eat and take naps at the guild but this rarely happens (because there's a lot to do at the guild). She is VERY loyal to her nakama but she just says it's her habit of doing, she can be a mischievous and tricky person when it comes to pranking and for her amusement but hates it when the pranks go into a matter of crying to her victim.

**When joined Moonlight Crescent**: Right after her parents abandoned her, 13th February X782. The age of 7.

**Team & position in team (Starlight Chronicles, Moon Galaxy, Meteor Surprise or none)**: Team Starlight Chronicles. Her position of semi-captain.

* * *

**You guys think of one too cause it's gonna take a long time for me to type it all up to do the final touches of the OCs and I might put it up in my fanfic or just keep those in my file of characters. Anyways...  
Stay tuned for chap 3: A Guild Full of Personalities. ~JANE!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Guild Full of Personality

**Ohayō min'na! Why aren't you guys making the OCs? DX I'm waiting for them! PLS make some or I'll never be able to get the names for the teams! I'll then have to make several names for the people in the teams! I'll still have it on the bottom so you guys can still make it on this chap! it's 3 months away from GMG so I'm changing the events a bit and the guilds participating (just kicking out Sabertooth cause they said they're taking a break! XD). Oh! And to tell you guys, Natsu has changed his vest into a longer version up to his knees and has added a black shirt underneath, he changed his sandals to boots similar to the Oracion Seis Arc (not new one) but it's black and changed his pants to a deep blue skinny jean. ~ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 3**

**A Guild Full of ****Personalities**

* * *

Normal POV

As Alex dragged the pinkette through the forest towards a building, inside it was a party, well...lets say a birthday party. Alex stood in front of the door while the pinkette was shivering behind him, Alex turned around to face Natsu,

'Don't be shy! They're all friendly, just you watch!' Alex encouraged, the pinkette nodded and walked up to Alex standing right beside him, 'oh! There will also be some perverts so watch out for yourself a lot of times in there,' the pinkette widened his eyes opening is mouth to talk but got interrupted by the cheering inside as Alex opened the door.

'HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!' shouted the whole entire guild, the pinkette stared blankly at all of them as if they were crazy. All of them turned around to see Alex and a pinkette, 'oi Alex, who's the pinky?' Natsu blushed as a guy said 'pinky',

'Everyone! This is Natsu and he would like to join our guild!' Alex introduced,

'Natsu eh? WELCOME TO MOONLIGHT CRESCENT NATSU!' cheered the whole guild as the pinkette got a bit embarrassed.

'I'm Natsu Dragneel...' Natsu said saying his name as everyone froze,

'SALAMANDER?!' Everyone said shocked, 'but aren't you in Fairy Tail?'

'No, they made me quit...' Natsu explained as everyone's heads turned red with anger,

'MADE. YOU. QUIT? But you're like the strongest A-class mage in there!' A guy shouted, the pinkette shrugged his shoulders looking down in depression, 'you can join our guild!' Natsu looked up as he gave a small smile,

'Yea... I'l join,' Natsu agreed making everyone cheer in happiness. The pinkette smiled widely and jumped in to hug everyone which everyone did, 'now where do I get my mark?' An old guy walked out of the door with a stamp and clothes,

'Over here Natsu!' the old guy said, the pinkette walked there following the guy who looked like the designer of this guild, 'where do you want your stamp and what color?'

'I want it right underneath my right shoulder and the color of flames,' the pinkette said pointing at the spot,

'OK! Everyone has they're own cloak representing this guild, I have these designs,' said the old man pointing at 5 designs of cloaks with the guild signa that looks like a crescent moon and an arrow through it.

On the most far right is a deep blue cloak with white fur on both bottom and top for the linings, the guild signa is white right in the center of the cloak which is on the back. On the lesser right is a blood red cloak with black fur only on the top for the linings, the guild signa is yellow which looks more golden is on the center of the back of the cloak. The middle one is a jet black cloak with light blue fur only on the top for the linings, the guild signa is light aqua on the center of both back and front but the front is golden and is on a golden chain that connects the cloak together. On the lesser left is a forest green cloak with yellow fur on both top and bottom for the linings, the guild signa is golden color and is located on the center of the back of the cloak. The last most far left cloak is similar to the cloak that's red but there's another guild signa on the golden chain that connects the cloak together.

'I want the black one,' Natsu said as the designer smiled grabbing the cloak and giving it to the pinkette,

'Good choice, it matches perfectly with your rosy hair and other features, oh! What type of magic can you use Natsu?' the designer asked,

'Um...actually, I have a lot of abilities but it does contain dragon-slayer magic,' Natsu replied,

'What element?' the old man asked again,

'Uh...you might not believe it but all the elements...' the pinkette replied shyly, the designer dropped his mouth to the ground as he gasped,

'WOW!' the designer could only say,

'Arigatou, I'll be going now...' the pinkette thanked as he put the cloak over his body and left the room.

* * *

- AT FAIRY TAIL -

'Mira, I didn't really mean for Natsu to leave. it's just that he keeps making me SO angry!' Lucy complained,

'Well, we can't look for Natsu now remember? We have the Grand Magic Games in 3 months and we're 7 years inexperienced,' Mira said pointing out the obvious.

'Oi min'na! We're all going to train! Go choose a place and go train there brats!' Master ordered as Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Juvia, Carla and Happy went together to the beach. Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman and Cana went together to the mountains. Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen and Fried went somewhere. Gajeel and Lily went to secret training elswhere...

'Is the beach a REALLY good place to train?' Lucy questioned undressing into her bikini,

'Well...everywhere else is taken Lu-chan...' Levy answered waiting for Lucy to finish,

'It is fun here Lucy-san!' Wendy commented putting on her panties.

'No need to be complaining Lucy, just for today, we're having free time,' Erza commented tying up her hair with a black hair band.

'...how long do we have to dress?' Carla muttered, then the girls walked out of the dressing room and saw the boys were already ready waiting for the girls to finish,

'OK! ALL OF YOU WILL BE HAVING FREE TIME JUST FOR TODAY, THEN THE REAL TRAINING WILL BE IN THE NEXT DAYS UNTIL IT'S 3 MONTHS!' Erza ordered,

'AYE SIR!' cried out the group.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

The pinkette sat in the guild with Starlight Chronicles: Christie, Alex, Jennifer and Lucifer,

'So you're the famous Salamander Natsu?' Christie asked,

'Yep,' the pinkette replied nodding,

'Well I'm Christie, part of Alex's group called Starlight Chronicles and i'm semi-captain,' Christie introduced,

'Well...you guys may disagree but could I join your group?' the pinkette asked shyly,

'YEAH! You can!' Alex replied, 'but we're going to test you,' the pinkette nodded following the group outside into the forest, 'you're going to attack this MPF, a Magic Power Finder,' Christie explained pointing at an orb on top of a stand which is floating in the air, 'but first with your simplest move,'

'OK...here goes,' the pinkette said to himself, _**'Karyuu no tsume (Fire Dragon's Claw)!'** _the pinkette jumped and above the MPF and attacked the MPF with his heel going downwards to hit it,

*beep* '1274,' the MPF said as the group's mouths dropped to the ground,

'um...are you sure that's a simple move?' Jennifer asked sweating a lot, the pinkette nodded,

'That move only costs about a 1/1000 of my magic container,' the pinkette explained as the group gasped,

'...wow,' the group could only gasp,

'I could only get near that score when I use my simplest attack 3 times...' Christie commented, 'You're even stronger than Alex! Our captain!' Alex nodded,

'My simplest attack goes up to around 550,' Alex said, '...do you want to be the new captain?' the pinkette shook his head,

'No, you will stay captain Alex, I'm not that great at being a leader. But I can be the leader in the GMG,' the pinkette said as everyone agreed,

'Approved, now we'll show you our simplest move as well,' Lucifer said,

'Me first,' Alex said, _**'Jeidodoragon no katto (Jade Dragon's Cut)!'**_Alex raised his arm into the air and forced it down in a motion to make a purple line to cut the MPF,

*beep* '538,' the MPF said,

'My turn!' Christie said as she stood 5 meters from the MPF, _**'Kōri no mojiretsu: Aisushēbā (Ice String: Ice Shaver)!'** _as she put out her hands pointing at the MPF as ice flew straight at it and hit the MPF making it hit several times

*beep beep beep beep beep* '461,' the MPF said adding it altogether,

'Mine!' Jennifer shouted taking her turn, _**'Supīdo: Kasokuki purasu (Speed: Accelerator Plus)!'** _She ran up to it in great speed and kicked it in a split second,

*beep* '319,' the MPF said as Jennifer ran back to us,

'Now finally me...' Lucifer said, _**'Oni no ken dākuhōn (Demon's Dark Sword Horn)!'**_He jumped into midair diagonal from the MPF as he head butted the air with his arms as a dark magic forms the movement of Lucifer's head as it hit the MPF,

*beep* '439,' the MPF said as Lucifer walked back to the group,

'So that was everyone, hey! I have an idea! lets go training!' the pinkette said, the group shook their heads,

'We done training before and you don't need to train too,' Alex explained,

'How about we spy on the guilds?' the pinkette asked, everyone in the group smirked,

'Yes, but we need to tell master,' Lucifer said smiling at Natsu, they all nodded as they walked back to the guild,

'Hey Natsu, can you hide your magic completely?' Jennifer asked, 'it's crucial,' the pinkette nodded,

'What guild are we gonna spy on first?' the pinkette asked, Alex turned his head towards the pinkette,

'Hm...how about Fairy Tail?' Alex suggested, Natsu nodded as the rest of the group agreed as well, 'but where are they? i can't sense them at all,'

'I can sense them Alex,' the pinkette said, the group sighed in relief as they could rely on Natsu for the first time.

'Hey guys, we're here,' Christie said as they walked into the guild towards the master's office, 'lets go,' they all nodded as they opened the door showing the master doing some reading on some documents. He looked up,

'Well, if it isn't my chosen team? Oh, and it seems you have joined them Natsu, are you really strong as them Natsu?' the master asked looking at Natsu,

'Um...master, Natsu is stronger than all of us,' Alex said sweat-dropping, the master widened his eyes,

'What was the score on the MPF on a simple attack?' the master asked,

'1274,' Lucifer said, the master dropped his mouth to the ground,

'Uh...is that so...? Because if you have that power, I'll report it to the council and might be a wizard saint...' the master said, 'you're a S-class now too Natsu...'

'NANI?! He didn't pass the exam yet and he just joined!' Jennifer complained,

'I sensed his requirements to become an S-class and her surpasses is all Jennifer,' master replied, 'now excuse me...'

'If it isn't you!'

'Heh, if it isn't Michello!'

'What do you want Dobo?

'I have a member in my guild that has their simplest attack near 1200 magic points,'

'Hmm...who is it?'

'Natsu Dragneel,'

'NANI?! Tell me his magic,' master turned towards the group,

'What's Natsu's magic?' the master asked towards the group,

'Well...I have a lot, do you want me to list them?' the pinkette replied then asked, the master shook his head,

'I'll send you to the council so they could sense what type of magics you have,' the master replied,

'Master, after we're done with that, could we spy on guilds?' Alex asked, master nodded,

'But you'd better come back unnoticed!' master threatened, the group nodded as they headed outside,

'Guys, I could teleport there if you want,' the pinkette suggested as they got outside, the group nodded. 'make a circle,' the group made a circle holding hands as they closed their eyes.

_**'Terepōto: Magunoria (Teleport: Magnolia)!'**_the pinkette chanted as they disappeared and reappeared in front of Magnolia, then the group walked to the magic council.

* * *

- WITH MAKAROV -

Makarov walked around Magnolia, he then spotted a group all wearing cloaks with a certain signa on the back as he walked up to them.

'Oi,' Makarov croaked as they turned around, Makarov widened his eyes to see a familiar face, 'N-Natsu?' the pinkette gasped as he motioned his mates to follow him, as they did. Makarov was alone again,

'What's with him now?' Makarov asked himself as he walked back to Fairy Tail muttering to himself.

* * *

**You guys like it? Hoped you did, I had to rush some parts and gomen if i had 'I' in it cause I'm used to 1st person, not 3rd person. I keep asking myself, _why did I make Natsu OOC all the time? _I think because I needed to make him OOC otherwise it won't be right and might get myself out of track. And if you guys ever wonder...I listen to Fairy Tail openings 1-14 when I type so it won't just be awkward silence! Well...leave reviews too so I could answer your questions too!  
Stay tuned for chap 4: Found Out! ~JANE!**


	4. Chapter 4: FOUND OUT!

**Ohayougozaimasu! You guys were too impatient to read? Cause I was too impatient to type this chap! This chap was more trickier than the rest of the chaps because I needed to look for the right councilor in the magic council and it took me FOREVER! Anyways...guess why the title is like that! Hehe~ Natsu's in trouble! ~ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 4**

**FOUND OUT!**

* * *

Normal POV

The group walked in the building of the magic council as they saw Michello walk towards them,

'Follow,' was all he said as the group followed Michello to the council room, they stepped in as they inwardly gasped as all the council members were in there.

'So...Natsu Dragneel,' Gran Doma said, the pinkette stepped forward as he pulled his hood down to show his face, 'so...what brings you here?'

'I'm here sent by master Dobo from Moonlight Crescent so you could test and sense what magics I have gained,' Natsu replied as the councilers murmured,

'Don't you just have Fire Dragon Slaying Magic?' Gran Doma asked, the pinkette shook his head, 'And why from Dobo?'

'It's because I have just joined Moonlight Crescent,' the pinkette explained, they nodded as Lahar came out of a room.

'Here Dragneel,' Lahar motioned at the preious room Lahar has been in, the pinkette nodded as he stepped in as Lahar closed the door locking Natsu in.

* * *

- IN THE MAGIC-RESISTANT ROOM -

'Attack the MPF with a different simple attack,' Natsu got into a fighting stance,

**_'Karyūnohōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar!)!' _**Natsu shouted as he breathed out a wave of fire from his mouth,

*beep* '1294,' the MPF showed as the councilors nodded,

'That was only 1/1000 of my magic container,' Natsu explained,

'Attack the MPF with a special attck but not your most powerful,' Lahar ordered as Natsu got into another fighting stance,

**_'Doragon satsugai shīkurettoātsu...(Dragon Slaying Secret Arts...) Tōmei bara: Tōketsu kōri kamisori (Transparent Rose: Freezing Ice Razors)! _**the pinkette shouted as he spread out his arms to create a field of ice razors floated in the air as it all headed towards the MPF slashing it as it passes by and then disappears.

*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* '5738,' the MPF showed as the councilors gasped even louder this time as Natsu finished the attack,

'that only was 25/1000 of my magic container,' Natsu explained as the council gasped again,

'Now attack it with your most powerful attack,' Lahar ordered, that was when Natsu didn't go into a stance but his arms moved into a familiar symbol which made the council and the group gasp loudly.

**_'Kuiaratameru (Repent)!' _**Natsu shouted with the hand symbol, the right hand over the left hand pointing out the middle and pointing finger while the left hand has the pointing and ring finger pointing out. The magic hit and it broke instantly,

'9999,' was in the air but the MPF was nowhere to be found,

'T-the MPF broke...' Lahar commented,

'And that spell was created from Zeref...' Alex said as everyone nodded nervously, the door opened and the pinkette walked out of the room,

'So...' the pinkette trailed off,

'...You'll be a new saint,' Gran Doma decided as the councilors nodded nervously, 'and your magic...you have quite a lot of powerful element, Living magic and Death magic,'

'I can also use telepathy and healing magic,' Natsu interjected, the council nodded as the group followed Natsu out of the room.

* * *

- OUT OF THE MAGIC COUNCIL -

'So...where is Fairy Tail Natsu?' Jennifer asked the pinkette,

'They're at a beach that has a hot spring, training for the GMG,' Natsu replied,

'What beach?' Alex asked,

'Dunno, never went there, but I know they ARE on a beach,' the pinkette replied,

'So...teleporting there?' Lucifer asked, the pinkette nodded as they all formed a circle again,

**_'Terepōto: 100 Mētorugurē (Teleport: 100 meter Gray),'_**the pinkette said, the group teleported again to the beach but 100 meters from Gray. They teleported into a forest 50 meters away from the beach.

'Where are we? This isn't the beach,' Alex asked,

'We're 50 meters from the beach Alex,' the pinkette replied as he ran to the beach, the rest followed him as he halted behind a hut. He looked past the hut to see the pinkette's old friends: Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Levy, Droy, Jet, Juvia, Carla and Happy. 'Guys, Fairy Tail's team is here,' the pinkette whispered towards his group,

'What are they doing?' Lucifer asked,

'It looks like they're just having fun, free time I guess...' the pinkette replied as the group nodded,

'You know them right Natsu?' Alex asked as the pinkette nodded, 'name them to us,'

'Well...the raven-haired guy is that has no clothes on is Gray, the blonde-haired girl is Lucy, the red-headed girl is Erza, the light blue-haired girl is Juvia, the purple-haired little girl is Wendy, the orange-haired guy is Jet, the fat guy is Droy, the blue cat is Happy and the white cat is Carla,' the pinkette explained as the group cringed at the sight of Gray naked,

'D-doesn't that guy notice?' Christie asked, the pinkette shook his head,

'He just strips when he doesn't even know he stripped so Fairy Tail have to keep reminding Gray to find his clothes...' Natsu explained disgusted at the sight of Gray in front of everyone with no swimming trunks on.

'So, each of us will split and spy on certain people, understood?' Alex ordered, 'I will be spying Carla and Happy, Jennifer will be spying Juvia and Erza, Lucifer and Christie will be spying Jet, Gray and Droy, Natsu will be spying on Lucy, Wendy and Levy,'

'Why do I have to watch with Christie? Lucifer complained,

'YOU HAVE. A PROBLEM. WITH ME?' Christie growled as Lucifer squeaked,

'N-no Ma'am!' Lucifer whimpered,

'Good,' Christie replied huffing.

'OK! Everyone set?' Alex asked as everyone nodded, 'lets go!' the group split and set onto they're task.

* * *

- WITH ALEX -

Alex glanced around the beach looking for he cats, he then spotted Carla lying down on a beach chair under a parasol, then came Happy in a waiter's suit (DAFUQ?) serving her a drink on a plate like in a restaurant. Alex then hid his magic completely so the cats wouldn't sense him and he grinned since it was very easy to hide from the cats as he sat under a palm tree resting.

* * *

- WITH JENNIFER -

Jennifer looked around the beach for a red-head and the weird blue-haired girl who wears warm clothes on the beach, she spotted the red-head lying down on her stomach with her bikini bra off exposing the sides of her chest. Jennifer also spotted the brunette sitting beside the red-head under a parasol whining about a certain 'Gray-sama'. They laid in the same spot making it very easy for Jennifer as she hid sat at a bar drinking coconut from the nice waiter who gave it to her for free.

* * *

- WITH LUCIFER AND CHRISTIE -

Lucifer and Christie looked for the boys and saw they had headed to the ocean, the 2 groaned as they had to spy on the boys who are going everywhere making it VERY hard to spy on them, so they decided to spy them in the air and not in the ocean since they didn't bring their swimming clothes.

**_'Oni no kawa (Demon's Hide),'_**chanted Lucifer so himself and Christie could turn invisible and not be seen,

**_'Uingusu (Wings),'_**chanted Lucifer again so the 2 could fly into the sky. As they did, they saw Jet and Gray racing, but well, they know Gray is naked but...WHO WOULD SWIM WHEN THEY'RE NAKED IN FRONT OF SO MANY PEOPLE?! They saw Droy with a rubber ducky around his waist so he could float...and...he got Gray's SWIMMING TRUNKS! Gray definitely is a stripper just how Natsu said. Lucifer and Christie just needed to stay in the air watching the weird boys.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

The pinkette as we know, Natsu, is looking for the girls, Lucy, Wendy and Levy. He saw they were playing with a beach ball, throwing and catching it he guessed. The pinkette hid behind a parasol but everyone could clearly see him but Natsu was keeping his distance from the girls so they can't spot him far away. Natsu felt thirst in his stomach so he walked to the bar and ordered a drink from the waiter.

'Arigatou,' thanked the pinkette as he put his hood off showing off his pink hair as he drank, Natsu was too in to the drink that he didn't notice Wendy walking to the same bar getting a drink too,

'NATSU-SAN?!' Wendy gasped as Natsu turned around shocked he got found out, the pinkette put his hood on and tried to leave but Lucy and Levy heard Wendy and grasped on to his cloak so he wouldn't escape.

'Natsu~! We missed you so MUCH~~~!' Lucy whined as Natsu was struggling to get free, 'Wendy, tell the others Natsu is here!' Wendy nodded as she sped off to Erza.

* * *

- WITH WENDY -

'ERZA-SAN!' Wendy shouted as Erza was tying her bikini bra on, 'Natsu-san is here!' Erza widened her eyes as she finished and ran to Lucy who she saw with a cloaked man, Wendy then sped off to Juvia telling her Natsu is here as she ran to get Gray. The boys and Juvia returned from the waters as they ran to the group along side with Wendy.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

The pinkette looked around to see the WHOLE group is coming towards him,

'NATSU!' Erza shouted as Natsu desperately tried to get free somehow,

'Flame-brain!' Gray shouted as Natsu was TOTALLY sweating bullets now. Now the Fairy Tail team is RIGHT next to him, Natsu inwardly cursed as he REALLY needed to teleport.

* * *

- WITH STARLIGHT CHRONICLES -

The group cursed as they saw Natsu got spotted by the WHOLE Fairy Tail team, they all waited for Natsu to teleport as they regrouped in the forest.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

'LET. ME. GO!' Natsu growled as he was struggling like a monster, the pinkette also made sure to still hide his magic completely.

'No! We are getting you back to Fairy Tail!' Lucy cried trying to convince Natsu to come back, 'I didn't mean to let you go!'

'It's too late already! You won't be able to change me!' Natsu growled again as the pinkette thought it was time to teleport before they ask questions, _**'Terepōto: 1 Mētoruarekkusu (Teleport: 1 meter Alex),'**_the pinkette inwardly said as he teleported straight to Alex leaving Fairy Tail alone.

'So...you got caught?' Lucifer asked, 'how?'

'Wendy spotted me when she wen to the bar I was in,' Natsu explained, 'lets go back and don't tell master I got spotted,' the group nodded,

'Well...we don't want you to have a limp body soon...' Christie commented. The group formed a circle again to teleport to Moonlight Crescent,

_**'Terepōto: Gekkō mikadzuki (Teleport: Moonlight Crescent),'** _the pinkette chanted as they teleported to their guild.

* * *

**I know...it was kinda annoying that I had to change the setting to the character but I HAD to! Gomen if this chap wasn't as good as the others cause I told you guys I ain't a VERY experienced writer so my writing sucks. But I think you guys think my writing is good, cause don't say it to me, I hate it when I NEED to write my best too! Anyways...you all enjoyed this chap right? =3  
Stay tuned for chap 5: In 3 months... ~JANE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The 25,000,000 Mission

**Kon'nichiwa Min'na! Arigatou LilTimy for posting an OC description, it is very much appreciated! I didn't tell you guys but you can post more than just 1 OC, you can make up to 3 only (cause I want others ideas too). If you guys need the OC description again, look at the bottom as it'll be there! You guys cannot post anymore OCs when I say so, maybe in chap 13 or so...if you want the chaps to be longer also, PM or review so I can happily do it for yous! ~ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 5**

**The 25,000,000j Mission**

* * *

Normal POV

_Starlight Chronicles has arrived at their guild and told Master Fairy Tail was having games right now, but Master wasn't happy since he knew NATSU of all people got caught. He sent the group onto a mission since the other groups: Moon Galaxy, Meteor Surprise aren't here and the mission was about to be taken PLUS the return is SO good: 25,000,000j! The mission return has raised 10x since the demons has manipulated and has doubled their numbers._

* * *

- AT MOONLIGHT CHRONICLES -

Moonlight Crescent's members were now drunk because they have partied WAY too long for Natsu's arrival to join their guild, and they were also partying WAY too much for a certain someone's birthday. Today was May the 2nd, and it was for someone who has familiar magic, Dragon-Slaying magic.

'She' was the only one awake besides the master, her shiny silver hair flowing behind her as she sat beside nobody, except the cold motioning wind, she sat in the corner of the guild as she watched all of those weird, partying maniacs get drunk to their toes. She was an S-class mage, and the 5th strongest one to be extra precise, before, she heard the commotion of a new member: Natsu Dragneel. She also heard he was EXTREMELY strong (cause a dragon-slayer's very sharp senses can hear far stuff), she wanted to fight him but she wanted to save it for later because he needed to settle in first.

She also heard he immediately became S-class, which surprised her, before he came, she was the only mage who got promoted S-class without going in the trials, happiness immediately bubbled up inside her as she felt his presence not that far and not quite near either. Her name is Belle Melodia, a Sound Dragon-Slayer who wields the sounds, a cute girl aged 15 but not the type who you would like to mess with, or you'd be beaten into a pulp.

'Belle! Come in immediately!' master shouted from his office as Belle sensed master as she walked straight to it bumping into a few people since she is blind and can't sense them because they're out cold. As she reached the door, she twisted the door handle and walked in as she stopped midway to have a bit of space for him.

'What is it Master?' Belle questioned as she looked at master but can't see him through her eyes.

'You know what team Starlight is doing right now right?' Master asked as Belle nodded unconsciously because she is now screaming like a fangirl inside since she could do things with her so-called new nakama (she trusts him from the start) Natsu Dragneel,

'I see you're excited to help Natsu, but you have got to help Christie first, she is in need of help since she has parted ways with the rest of the group and it also seems they won't be able to help her at all,' Master said as Belle nodded when master out his arms above her shoulders, 'ready? _**Terepōto: 5 Mētorukurisutī (Teleport: 5 meters Christie)!'**_

* * *

- WITH CHRISTIE -

'OHMYGODWHATTHEHELLSOMEONEHELPME!' Christie screamed panicking as she ran out of magic, a demon stepped closer and was about 9 meters from her now as Christie backed up to a corner as she cursed inwardly. She saw the demon jumped ready to attack her as Christie closed her eyes scared of dying, after a while, nothing happened so she opened her eyes to see Belle has actually helped her. ON BELLE'S BIRTHDAY!

'ARIGATOU BELLE! ARIGATOU!' Christie thanked as she prayed on her knees, she saw Belle sweat-drop,

'No need to thank, Master sent me here to help yous,' Belle said emotionless, that is what Belle is all the time feeling when she shows it, she actually is very good at hiding her feelings. 'So what mission that yous take?' she asked,

'Subduing the Demons in the abandoned Crocus Village, it said the villagers escaped the village because of the demons. The price raised as well, now it's worth 25,000,000g,' Christie answered as she could verbally see Belle screaming money.

'Lets find the others,' Belle said as Christie nodded trying to stand up but fell down of magic-exhuastion, 'need a hand?'

'Yeah...I ran out of magic,' Christie explained as she took Belle's hand, 'can you sense them Belle?' Belle nodded as she walked out into the opening, Christie followed suit.

* * *

- WITH NATSU, ALEX, LUCIFER AND JENNIFER -

The pinkette easily killed the demons without a sweat and haven't even used his magic as the rest didn't but have used up half of their magic. They fought off a third of the demons but it looks like the group excluding Natsu are looking like they won't be able to fight more than another third.

Alex is currently surrounded with 10 demons and used his Jade dragon-slaying magic to evade and kill the demons. Lucifer is currently in mid-air fighting quite a lot of demons in their flying forms and used his demon-killing magic to slay the demons. Jennifer is currently outracing the demons and kicking them and punching them quickly so they won't be able to block her attacks. Natsu currently has the most demons to fight off since they're more interested in the pinkette, Natsu didn't use his magic yet making him have his magic container full and untouched as he easily killed the demons with his bare hands.

As Alex was about to get hit, Belle jumped in blocking the attack with her _**Saundo doragon no hōkō (Sound Dragon's** **Roar)**_. Alex glanced behind him shocked to see Belle has protected him from an attack, he then turned back to face what's in front of him and attacked.

'NATSU! I'M SOO TIRED!' Alex, Lucifer and Jennifer all shouted in unison as Natsu decided to end it all,

'OK! Hang on!' Natsu replied as he jumped into the air floating in midair,

_**'Sekai no waru ā (Oh the evil in the world)!  
Akuma ya akuma (The demons and devils),  
Tochi o rōmingu (Roaming the land)!  
Aku no sonzai o jōka (Purify the evil's existence)!  
Junsuina hikari: Aku no sonzai o fuku (Pure Light: Wipe Evil's Existence)!'**_

The demons then disappeared and turned into cute little animals such as bunnies and birds. The group cooed at them as they tried chasing them but halted themselves,

'Uh...Natsu, will the animals turn into demons again?' Lucifer asked as he held a baby white bunny patting it,

'No, they'll stay in that form forever,' Natsu replied as he flew down and walked towards the group with his cloak flowing behind him. Belle looked up since she sensed the pinkette as she wanted to know what he looked like but won't ever be since she's blind. 'Yo, you're Belle right? the Sound Dragon-Slayer, I'm Natsu, I can use all dragon-slaying magic and other magic too,' Natsu introduced as he bowed a little smiling but dropped it since it looked like Belle can't see him.

'You can't see right?' Natsu said as Belle nodded frowning. 'Don't worry, I'll treat you the same as everyone!' He smiled as she smiled lightly back. Then the group went to the guild along with the Reward.

* * *

**GOMEN that this is short, I lost track of this chap I moved onto chap 6 forgetting about this chap! Gomen! PLS MAKE OC!**

* * *

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Born:**

**Magic type:Sound Dragon Slayer (I hope that a dragon slayer is ok...)**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**When joined Moonlight Crescent:**

**Team & position in team (Starlight Chronicles, Moon Galaxy, Meteor Surprise or none): **

* * *

**Stay tuned for chap 6: 3 Months Later... ~JANE!**


	6. Chapter 6: 3 Months Later

**OHAYOU MIN'NA! Gomen that I said I'll be posting chaps from my first to this! I got so addicted to this fanfic I just didn't want to stop! Anyways...nothing else to say as I want OCs! OC! I need them! Or I'll have to name them but it'll be boring names so give me the description below with your OC! OK! ~ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 6**

**3 Months Later...**

* * *

Normal POV

_The group recieved their reward of 25,000,000g and equally got 5 million each excluding Belle who she said she didn't need it and she was sent to save Christie. They got back with a little trouble going back to Moonlight Crescent, for example: sprains, exhaustion, OMG LAUGHING?, etc...the group also noticed a tinge of change in Belle's tone while talking to Natsu, they guessed she had a little on him or had a crush of some sort. AND Belle for the first time, laughed! At Natsu's REALLY funny jokes, it was like a comedy show. But meanwhile with the Tenrou group excluding Natsu, had set on a mission to save the sprirt world, but it was just a reunion party BUT returned to their training and...NOW IT'S 3 MONTHS LATER! Onto the story..._

* * *

- WITH NATSU AND STARLIGHT CHRONICLES -

'Hey Alex...it's nearly GMG!' Natsu exclaimed excited for participating it the first time,

'I KNOW RIGHT?! AND WE'RE GONNA WIN AGAIN!' Alex shouted proud of his guild, Christie walked to the group joining into their conversation.

'Guys! I can't participate this year!' Christie commented as Belle appeared behind her,

'I'm replacing her,' Belle filled in as the group nodded, 'we'll definitely win again of Natsu! He's the new saint!' Natsu blushed as he scratched the back of his neck with his arm,

'Gosh...you guys make me blush...' Natsu commented as the group laughed, including Belle as she clutched her stomach so her tummy won't explode. A click could be heard in the guild as everyone froze, they knew it's time to choose who's the participants for the GMG.

'BRATS! The participants for this year is...' the master announced as everyone was sweating so badly it could make the guild flood, 'Natsu Dragneel!' Natsu stepped forward out of the crowd as people gasped,

'H-he's just new here!' a guy commented as master shushed him,

'He's a saint and S-class so shut up,' master replied as the guild gasped of the new news but accepted it as fate, 'Belle Melodia!' Belle stepped forward out of the crowd standing next to Natsu, the guild murmured but accepted she could be it since she's S-class,

'Alex Yokisu!' Master shouted as Alex stepped forward as well standing beside Natsu on the left.

'Lucifer Demonia!' he shouted as Lucifer teleported beside Belle grinning like an idiot.

'And finally! Jennifer Setona!' Master shouted as Jennifer stepped up beside Alex but the guild argued,

'How come Jen gets to go participate? I'm stronger than her!' A guy shouted as the master kicked him in the crotch,

'No Jacob! You don't know what events would show up! A race, a match, hide 'n' seek!' Master shouted as the so-called guy Jacob squeaked as he shifted back to the crowd hiding behind a random guy. 'The other S-classes are each on a 10 year quest and the only S-classes here are Natsu and Belle so be honored about the participants and not argue OK!' Master ordered as the guild got back to its cheerful mood,

'AYE!' the guild shouted in unison, the master nodded as he turned around and marched back into his office. The guild went back to their business as the participants chosen grouped together to train,

'We're gonna train together so we'll be used to each other. If there's a tag team battle, we'll put Natsu and Belle on OK? and if there's another, me and Lucifer will be the other tag team OK guys?' Alex said as the rest of the group nodded,

'And I'll be in for the races and the Hide-n-seek events! it'll be easy for me since I'm the fastest here!' Jennifer said as the group agreed but a little annoyed of her change of tone.

'I know the last event is all of us fighting like in death match against the other teams, we'll think of a plan by using Natsu's telepathy and foretell who goes where,' Lucifer commented as the group agreed on this plan,

'So, training will be in the Forbidden forest! Lets go guys!' Alex said as he ran with the group following suit. Christie watched as the group left,

'Good luck guys...' Christie said as she went to the request board to do a solo mission.

* * *

- WITH NATSU AND PARTICIPANTS -

'So this is the forbidden forest huh?' Natsu said to no one in particular as the group nodded knowing the pinkette said to the sky. They looked around the forest as mud clung to their boots and soft splashes could be heard from the group, dead tree branches hung over their heads and it gets more creepier the more they went deeper into the forest. The grass was waving side-to-side as their dead roots could be completely visible as if it was out rooted.

'So...we fight each other?' Lucifer asked not knowing what to do, teh group nodded and looked blankly at each other, 'Uh...who'll go first?' The group shrugged,

'I'll be,' Natsu said as he stepped up, the Belle followed suit,

'Me too,' Belle said bumping fists with Natsu,

'Ok...then stand in your positions?' Lucifer said as he stood on the tree stump, the 2 nodded as Natsu went left and Belle went the opposite. 'Ok then, stand gaurd! FIGHT!' And that is when the 2 flash tapped to the center and blocked each other's attacks with their arms.

* * *

- LATER IN NATSU AND BELLE'S FIGHT-

_**'Saundo doragon no panchi (Sound Dragon's Pucnh)!' **_Belle sended Natsu a sound punch towards him as she inwardly muttered about the pain.

_**'Aisu doragon no tōketsu fīrudo (Ice Dragon's Freezing Field)!' **_Natsu blocked the attack by freezing the sound punch as he showed no pain nor emotion.

_**'Saundo doragon no piasu kanakirigoe (Sound Dragon's Piercing Screech)!' **_Belle then screeched so high it could pierce anyones ears.

_**'Chikyū doragon no shōheki (Earth Dragon's Barrier)!' **_Natsu evaded the damage by making an earth barrier around him so the sound wouldn't reach his VERY sensitive ears.

_**'Doragonsureiyā no himitsu no āto (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art)! Gōruden ran: Rarabai (Golden orchid: Lullaby)!' **_Belle sended MASSIVE waves of sound towards Natsu as she repeated the action 3 times.

_**'**__**Doragonsureiyā no himitsu no āto (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art)! Kurimuzon hasu: Bakuhatsu suru honō no ha (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)!' **_Natsu overcame the waves by sending a torpedo of flames and explosions towards the poor Belle as she screamed in pain of the attack. Natsu ended the attack, the smoke cleared leaving Belle on the ground defeated by Natsu who is standing perfectly untouched. The group gasped at Natsu's strength as Belle didn't even put a scratch on him, Natsu walked towards Belle and squatted to her level as he put out his arms over her head which made a magic circle that healed Belle making all the cuts and bruises disappear.

'Arigatou,' Belle thanked as she stood up dusting off the dirt on her dress, the 2 walked back to the group where Alex and Jennifer stood with mouths to the ground.

'Uh...guys?' the pinkette said trying to get both's attention. The 2 snapped and sheepishly grinned as they scratched their necks, 'I think Alex and Lucifer should go next'

Lucifer stepped down from the stump and went to the left of the battle area as Alex then went to the right.

'FIGHT!' Natsu, Jennifer and Belle shouted in unison as the 2 ran to each other attacking and blocking each other's attacks.

* * *

- LATER IN LUCIFER AND ALEX'S BATTLE -

_**'Gyokuryū no hōkō (Jade Dragon's Roar)!'**_Alex stomps his right foot down making a small crater as he opens his mouth to roar out a load of minimized Jades.

_**'Oni no kyapucha (Demon's Capture)!'**_Lucifer dodged the attack but got a hit on the shoulder as he traps Alex in a dark cage so he won't be able to evade any attack.

_**'Gyokuryū no hiji sumasshu (Jade Dragon's Elbow Smash)!'**_Alex smashed the cage by smashing it with his elbow that is covered in Jade.

_**'Oni no batsu (Demon's Punishment)!'**_Lucifer then jumped in midair and casted black chains to hold Alex.

_**'Gyokuryū no piasu gyorai (Jade Dragon's Piercing Torpedo)!'**_Alex breaks the chains by forcing himself forward and covers the parts that has chains on as it loosens it making it break easier.**  
**

_**'Oni no bakuhatsu no eikyō (Demon's Explosion Impact)!'**_Lucifer flash-tapped in front of Alex as he punched his stomach making an explosion. The smoke covered the 2 as Natsu, Jennier and Belle waited for the smoke to disappear, as it did, they saw Lucifer standing with his left foot on something. They walked towards him as they saw a bloody Alex unconscious,

'Uh...maybe you went too far Lucifer,' Jennifer commented creeped out,

'Maybe...' Lucifer replied lifting his foot from Alex as he stepped back for the pinkette to heal him. Natsu looked down at Alex, squatted down to Alex's level and put his arms over Alex's head which made a green magic circle. Alex slowly opened his eyes as the healing finished,

'Where am I?' Alex asked as he looked around the forest, 'Oh! Who won the fight? Me or Lucifer?' the pinkette looked down at Alex as he smiled softly,

'Lucifer did, you had blood all over you so I healed you,' the pinkette replied as Alex looked at him with wide eyes. 'We're gonna train and come if you're OK,' Alex nodded as he closed his eyes to ease the pain.

* * *

- 5 HOURS LATER -

'Guys, we're gonna go back now. Lets go,' Alex motioned as he headed towards the guild, the group followed too as they laughed at Natsu's SUPER funny jokes. They all grinned as Belle smiled at her group, being with Natsu was the best for her as if she just gained TRUE happiness. She stopped suddenly which made the group look at her questionably,

'Uh..Belle? Coming?' the pinkette asked as Belle snapped out of her thoughts running up to the group standing beside Natsu as she giggled at his antics.

* * *

**You guys like it? I couldn't post yesterday cause I had to go to a party at my cousin's house with LOTS of food, I nearly missed out on the cake though! SO LUCKY! Anyways...NEED OCs FOR STORY OR I'LL HAVE TO MAKE SOME FOR MYSELF! YOU GUYS AREN'T FAIR!**

* * *

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Born:**

**Magic type:**

**Magic Attacks (3-7 attacks/support and tell what it does, I'll think up for the rest of attacks in fanfic): **

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**When joined Moonlight Crescent:**

**Team & position in team (Starlight Chronicles, Moon Galaxy, Meteor Surprise or none): **

* * *

**Stay tuned for chap 7: The Grand Magic Games. ~JANE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Grand Magic Games

**OHAYOUGOZAIMASU! I know I'm starting to get crazy and etc...I'm so FAST now, I'm doing a favor for all of yous, I'll TRY to post as FAST as I can cause I'm gonna get QUITE busy soon and won't be able to post in the morning. I am SO awesome at writing this! HEHEHEHEHE~ but anyways... ~ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 7**

**The Grand Magic Games**

* * *

Normal POV

'Are you guys ready?' the pinkette asked SO impatient to battle for the first time in the GMG.

'YEAH!' the group shouted as the high-fived each other, they all grinned like idiots for a minute but let it drop as master walked up to them.

'Go now,' Master ordered, the group nodded as they walked past the master to the arena for the GMG, the group never participated in the GMG so they were all screaming in excitement inwardly.

'There's fiore!' Alex pointed out as he ran which made the rest of the group follow in suit, 'is master coming too?' Jennifer turned her head towards him giving an 'obviously' face,

'Yeah! All masters must watch! That's a rule!' Jennifer replied in an OBVIOUSLY tone. Alex rolled his eyes as he went beside Natsu who was leading the way now,

'Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, like battling your old friends?' Alex asked as the pinkette sharply turned his head to him with an annoyed face plastered on it.

'Yes, I'm not worrying about the past anymore. A decision is a decision!' the pinkette replied annoyed that Alex asked him like a million times already. The group stopped their conversations as they were RIGHT in front of the gates to enter fiore, the group put their hoods on to make sure no one sees their faces. The looked at each other and nodded, then they walked into the town past the people who were staring at them and stopped in front of a big inn.

The group walked in and looked around the room for booking in 2 rooms, the pinkette spotted a lady waiting for someone to book a room, then Natsu went to her and talked to her as she smiled leading the way for the rooms. The pinkette motioned the rest of the group to follow, which they did as they walked into an elevator pressing a button to go to 3rd floor and got their keys as they went into their rooms.

* * *

- WITH TENROU TEAM EXCLUDING NATSU -

'GET UP!' Erza shouted as she harshly kicked the group,

'Aye...' they said in unison as they weekly got up heading to an inn. Erza followed them as they walked into it making a bell sound as a lady looked up to see them with a warm smile.

'Could we get 2 rooms ma'am?' Erza asked as the lady nodded motioning the team to follow her into an elevator, they walked out but a cloaked figure flew across the corridor then hit the wall as he slid down. The team ran to the man as they gasped when they lifted his hood, his pink hair shown brightly in the sunlight along with his eyes that just opened showing the charcoal eyes that were there originally.

'NATSU/FLAMEBRAIN/NATSU-SAN?' the team shouted in unison as the pinkette widened his eyes as he tried to escape but Erza held him down.

'You're not going anywhere! Go back to Fairy Tail Natsu!' Erza shouted shaking him, he shook his head as the group looked at him confused,

'I can't, I quit it,' Natsu said, 'Don't you even know I joined fiore's strongest guild, Moonlight Crescent?' The group widened their eyes processing the info as Natsu shrugged them off him then ran into his room shutting the door behind him and locked it. The group looked at the lady who just gave them the keys as she went into the elevator again to go back to ground floor.

* * *

- THE NEXT DAY WITH NATSU, ALEX, BELLE, JENNIFER AND LUCIFER -

'Lets go to the arena,' Alex said as the group regrouped themselves together as they looked at the clock, 6:00am. They needed to exit the inn so Fairy Tail won't go to get Natsu away from them, they exited the inn passing the lady as they waved good bye while exiting the door. The group then went to the arena pumping their fists as they walked in.

* * *

- LATER WHEN ALL THE GUILDS WENT INTO THE ARENA -

'Welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games!' the announcer said, the audience screamed wanting to see the guilds, 'As you see, we have a first look at the teams so here they are!'

'8th! The guild who was the strongest 7 years ago...Fairy Tail!' The announcer shouted as Fairy Tail's team: Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Elfman walked out as the audience booed so LOUDLY!

'7th! The guild who claims they're the wildest...Quatro Cerberus!' the announcer said as Quatro Cerberus' team: Bacchus, War Cry, Rocker, Nobarly and Yaeger walked out as the audience kinda cheered.

'6th! The guild who has the angels of the sky...Blue Pegasus!' the announcer shouted as Blue Pegasus' team: Ichiya, Eve, Hibiki, Ren, Jenny and Nichiya walked out as the audience cheered more loudly than 7th build.

'5th! The guild who gets the sea of the skies...Lamia Scale!' the announcer shouted as Lamia Scale's team: Lyon, Jura, Chelia, Yuka and Toby walked out as the audience screamed of cheering.

'4th! The guild who has the beauties...Mermaid Heel!' the announcer shouted as Mermaid Heel's team: Kagura, Arania, Beth, Risley and Millianna walked out as the audience cheered so loudly.

'3rd...wait...Fairy Tail B?' the announcer said confused as Fairy Tail's B team: Laxus, Juvia, Mira, Mystogan (Jellal) and Gajeel walked out as the audience was silent processing the unsuspected info.

'Anyways, moving on, 2nd! The guild who has unknown power...Raven Tail!' the announcer shouted as Raven Tail's team: Alexie (Ivan), Obra, Flare, Nullpuding and Kurohebi walked out as the crowd cheered like a piercing scream.

'Finally, 1st! The guild who has children with EXTREME power...Moonlight Crescent!' the announcer shouted as Moonlight Crescent's team: Natsu, Alex, Jennifer, Lucifer and Belle walked out with hoods on their heads so no one could identify them, Natsu had his left hand on his hip, Lucifer and Alex had their hands behind their heads who were beside Belle and Jennifer, Lucifer and Belle walking beside Natsu. The crowd screamed and cheered them as they made their appearance.

'OK teams, go back to your places,' the announcer shouted as everyone went back to their guilds, 'I'll explain for those who is here for the first time, we make an event for each team to participate in but we won't show what events will happen in the next days!'

'OK! First event is Hidden! Each team must choose one of their members to participate in this event!' the announcer shouted as 8 people walked out. Fairy Tail A: Gray, Quatro Cerberus: Yaeger, Blue Pegasus: Eve, Lamia Scale: Lyon, Mermaid Heel: Beth, Fairy Tail B: Juvia, Raven Tail: Nullpuding and Moonlight Crescent: Jennifer.

'In this event, every participant is spread out in the city and they must find the others. The participant gains a point when he/she strikes another participant, the other participant though will lose a point.' the announcer explained as a magic circle appeared above the arena creating a city in the remaining space as the participants got spread out in the city randomly, 'you won't gain a point when both of the participants noticed each other and strikes.'

'Ready? GO!' the announcer started as the action started...

* * *

**GOMENNASAI that it has a type of cliffhanger. Hoped that this is good cause I am TOTALLY sweating right now. Who knew Natsu NOW hated Fairy Tail? Maybe you guys when you read when Natsu and Fairy Tail met each other for the 2nd time! I won't be putting the OC description, I'm frickin tired of putting it here so go to previous chap and copy those! OK!  
Stay tuned for chap 8: First Day. ~JANE!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day

**OHAYOU! I think i'm crazy now! XD Anyways...I am quite busy now a days (I have like a stack of homework now!), got tutor, piano school AND extra sessions at college! HATE MY LIFE! THE TORTURE OMG! I won't be able to post often now (CAUSE OF COLLEGE DX). ~ENJOY**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 8**

**First Day**

* * *

Normal POV

As the gong ringed, the event 'Hidden' started.

* * *

- WITH JENNIFER -

Straight away, Jennifer sensed all of the participants as she smirked. She used the spell _**Kakusu** **(****Hide) **_to make herself invisible for the event as she ran past the fakes and spotted the REAL Gray standing in the center wondering where is everyone, she jumped up and kicked his head as she earned a point for her guild but Gray's decreased. The crowd cheered as their #1 guild got a point straight away, she ran past Gray to go get Beth who is round the corner as Jennifer kicked her head as she earned another point making the crowd go crazy as Beth's team's point got lowered by 1. Then Jennifer wall jumped to go up onto a building so she won't lose any of her precious points, she sensed Lyon who was the farest and could sense Nullpuding who was the closest. She jumped down from the building to hit Nullpuding on the head, as she did, Jennifer earned her 3rd point as Raven Tail's decreased and she ran as Nullpuding could sense her even if she completely hid her magic.

'And Jennifer from Moonlight Crescent earned her 3rd point!' Yajima shouted as the crowd cheered, Jennifer then sensed Yaeger who was about to hit Lyon who Lyon didn't notice but Jennifer sprinted to hit both of Yaeger and Lyon on either their stomach or head. Jennifer then earned 2 points making her total 5, she turned a corner bumping into Juvia who didn't notice making Jennifer get a point. Jennifer sprinted away from Juvia and aimed to get Eve who was the other closest now. She spotted him looking at his surroundings as Jennifer long jumped at him and hit his head as she earned her 7th point.

* * *

- WITH THE GUILDS WHO ARE WATCHING -

'WHAT THE HELL? How is Moonlight Crescent earning points?' Master from Fairy Tail shouted as he looked at the score board:

**1st. Moonlight Crescent: 7**

**2nd. Raven Tail: 3**

**3rd. Lamia Scale: 2**

**3rd. Mermaid Heel: 2**

**4th. Blue Pegasus: 1**

**5th. Quatro Cerberus: 0**

**5th. Fairy Tail B: 0**

**6th. Fairy Tail A: -1**

'It seems that Jennnifer DID learn from my lessons...' Lucifer said as he watched the event happen along with Natsu, Alex and Belle. The group watched with no enthusiasm as Jennifer will SURELY be 1st the whole time because of her speed and invisibility,

'I think we are too overpowered, shall we play easy?' Alex asked as the group shook their heads,

'We are gonna show them how weak all of them are!' Lucifer said determined putting out his fist as Natsu grinned bumping his fist against Lucifer's as Lucifer grinned back.

'I know what next event is,' Natsu commented as the group listened to him, 'it's a battle against 2 guilds 1v1, first is Fairy Tail A's Lucy against Raven Tail's Flare. Second is Blue Pegasus' Ren against Mermaid Heel's Arastia. Third is Quatro Cerberus' War Cry against us. Then last is Fairy Tail B's Jellal against Lamia Scale's Jura.' The group nodded as they looked around for Quatro Cerberus' War Cry who was in the sick bay,

'How are we gonna scan him?' Alex asked,

'I'll scan War Cry and already I can tell he is EXTREMELY weak,' Lucifer replied, 'I see...his magic is tear magic, it's offensive but not that intelligent...' Lucifer's face twisted into a disgusted one as he snapped the examination off,

'Who'll go battle him?' Alex asked, the group turned to him as Alex sweat dropped, 'uh...why me?'

'Jennifer is the weakest in our group but she participated in he first event so we're gonna choose you,' Lucifer explained,

'That doesn't even explain why I have to do it, it could be you Lucifer...'Alex sweat dropped,

'Lucifer is going on the 2nd day, cause it is a race...' Natsu said as Lucifer looked at him,

'Damn...I could have gone on this event instead of Jennifer!' Lucifer complained, 'doesn't matter anyways...I am the devil! I can go as fast as the light!'

'That's why I didn't tell you what is on the 2nd day,' Natsu explained sweat dropping at Lucifer's compliments, 'it seems it is ending in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...'

'THAT'S IT! TIME'S UP! HERE ARE THE RESULTS!' Yajima shouted as he showed the score board,

**1st. Jennifer Setona**

**2nd. Nullpuding**

**3rd. Lyon Vastia**

**4th. Eve Tearm  
**

**5th. Beth Vanderwood  
**

**6th. Yaeger**

**7th. Juvia Lockser**

**8th. Gray Fulbuster**

'Now moving onto the 2nd event!' Yajima shouted, 'now we have the battles for the rest of today! Here are the battles!' Battle sequences appeared for the guilds as 4 battles were accustomed.

**Fairy Tail A VS Raven Tail**

**Blue Pegasus VS Mermaid Heel**

**Quatro Cerberus VS Sabertooth**

**Fairy Tail B VS Lamia Scale**

'Now getting a member from each opposing team!' Yajima explained as Lucy Hearfilia and Flare Corona stepped out, 'it seems the beauties are fighting for the 1st battle!'

'Now get ready kabo!' Mato shouted as he held the stick right next to the gong, 'FIGHT!' the gong rung as the girls fought.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Flare Corona won._

'Now the fights over kabo! Flare wins!' Mato shouted as the crowd cheered, Gray brought Lucy to the sick room as she rested.

'Now next fight is Blue Pegasus against Mermaid Heel!' Yajima shouted as Ren Akatsuki and Arania Web came out.

'Get ready kabo! FIGHT!' Mato shouted as he hit the gong.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Ren Atsuki won._

'Now the fights over kabo! Ren wins!' Mato shouted as the crowd cheered so loudly.

'Now the next fight is Quatro Cerberus against Moonlight Crescent!' Yajima shouted as War Cry and Alex Yokisu stepped out.

'Get ready kabo! FIGHT!' Mato shouted as he hit the gong as Alex hit War Cry right away as he got pushed back to the wall.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Alex Yokisu won._

'That was quick...anyways! it was one-sided already kabo! Alex wins!' Mato shouted as the crowd SCREAMED (like frigging LOUDLY!).

'Now the next fight is Fairy Tail B against Lamia Scale!' Yajima shouted as Mystogan (Jellal Fernandes) and Jura Neekis came out.

'Get ready kabo! FIGHT!' Mato shouted as he hit the gong again.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Jura Neekis won._

'Now fights over kabo! Jura wins!' Mato shouted as the crowd so HARDLY screamed and kyas could be heard...

'That's it for today! Here are the results!' Yajima shouted as a score board appeared.

**1st. Moonlight Crescent: 20**

**2nd. Raven Tail: 18**

**3rd. Lamia Scale: 16**

**4th. Blue Pegasus: 14**

**5th. Mermaid Heel: 3**

**6th. Quarto Cerberus: 2**

**7th. Fairy Tail B: 1**

**8th. Fairy Tail A: 0**

'Now the first day is done! Everyone may go now!' Yajima announced as the crowd quickly disappeared and the guilds following also. Then all the guild teams went back to their inns/hotels/motels.

* * *

**Gomen that this chap is SO short! I didn't even show the fights since I was TOO impatient and TOO lazy too so I'm VERY sorry! COME AND GIVE ME YOUR OCs PEOPLE! I NEED THEM FOR FUTURE EVENTS!  
Stau tuned for chap 9: Second Day. ~JANE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Second Day

**OHAYOUGOZAIMASU! I know my chaps are getting shorter cause I AM lazy at doing the battles or races and stuff, I'll make the other events: Pandemonium, MPF, Naval Battle, Natsu & Belle VS Gajeel & Laxus (instead of Natsu & Gajeel VS Sting & Rogue) and the Grand Magic Game have NO skip so it'll be more interesting...I sure am boring now...~ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 9**

**Second Day**

* * *

Normal POV

'Welcome back to the GMG min'na!' Chapati shouted, 'today is the second day and we will have 2 events today!'

'Today's event is Chariot kabo!' Mato explained as murmurs could be heard from the crowd, 'all the guilds will participate on the same ground kabo!' Then the guilds chose a member from their guild to participate. Fairy Tail A: Elfman, Fairy Tail B: Gajeel, Mermaid Heel: Risley, Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Lamia Scale: Yuka, Raven Tail: Kurohebi, Moonlight Crescent: Lucifer and Quatro Cerberus: Bacchus.

'Now let me explain the rules. Kabo,' Mato said, 'you have to get to the finish line like a race, and you may use magic. Kabo, if you fall of the chariot then you will get disqualified. The winner is the person who gets to the grand magic games arena first kabo. Now go!'

* * *

- RESULTS -

The members reached the finish line,

'Now let's see the results!' Chapati shouted as a board appeared in the air.

**1st. Bacchus**

**2nd. Lucifer Demonia**

**3rd. Kurohebi**

**4th. Risley Law**

**5th. Yuka Suzuki**

**6th. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki**

**7th. Elfman Strauss**

**8th. Gajeel Redfox**

'THE FUCK LUCIFER!' Alex shouted pointing his index finger at the dawning Lucifer, 'how come your 2nd?!'

'That Bacchus guy keeps hitting me and it hurts SO MUCH! so I let him be 1st, you don't want me have slaps all over me and I can't move, who'll replace me huh?' Lucifer explained as Lucifer was a little sarcastic.

'Anyways...what's next event Natsu?' Alex moved on turning to Natsu who has spaced out,

'Huh?' Natsu said,

'Next. Event.' Alex pointed out as Natsu nodded,

'Battles again, first are Lamia Scale's Toby against Raven Tail's Kurohebi. Second is Fairy Tail A's Elfman against Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus. Then after is Fairy Tail B's Mirajane against Blue Pegasus' Eve but he is replaced by Jenny. Then last is Mermaid Heel's Kagura against us.' Natsu replied,

'Who should go against Kagura?' Alex asked,

'Belle should,' Natsu replied pointing at Belle, who has spaced out too, as she woke up by the mention of her name,

'Who am I going against?' Belle asked fiddling with her fingers,

'Kagura from Mermaid Heel,' Lucifer answered as Belle nodded.

'Next event is Battle! Same rules like yesterday!' Chapati announced, 'first battle is Lamia Scale against Raven Tail!' then Toby stepped out along with Kurohebi on the opposite.

'Get ready! Kabo!' Mato shouted, 'FIGHT!' as the gong rung, they fought.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Kurohebi won._

'OK...that was sickening...' Chapati commented, 'Moving on! Next battle is Fairy Tail A against Quatro Cerberus!' then Elfman along with Bacchus stepped out.

'I wanted to fight Erza,' Bacchus complained,

'GET READY KABO! FiGHT!' Mato shouted as he hit the gong making the match start.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Elfman Strauss won. And changed Quatro Cerberus' name to Quatro Puppy._

'Elfman won kabo!' Mato announced,

'OK! Next match is Fairy Tail B against Blue Pegasus!' Chapati shouted as Mirajane and Jenny walked out, 'IT'S THE BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIES! JENNY AND FROM 7 YEARS AGO...MIRAJANE!'

'Get ready kabo! FIGHT!' Mato hitt the gong starting the match.

* * *

_Mirajane Strauss won. In both beauty and fighting matches...and made Jenny have to go nude in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine._

'MIRAJANE WON!' Chapati shouted with hearts in his eyes, 'next match is Mermaid Heel against Moonlight Crescent!' That is when Kagura and Belle walked out,

'So it's the blind S-class huh?' Kagura commented as the crowd gasped,

'OMG BELLE IS BLIND!' Chapati shouted, 'Is this a fair match Yajima?'

'Yes, she is able to sense Kagura,' Yajima explained,

'OK! Continue!' Chapati ordered,

'OK KABO! FIGHT!' Mato hit the gong as the match started.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Kagura Mikazuchi and Belle Melodia tied. _

'IT'S A TIE! KABO!' Mato shouted as the crowd complained,

'You didn't use your real strength Belle...' Alex said as she nodded,

'it wasn't worth showing her my TRUE power,' Belle replied as she went to sit down.

'Here are today's results!' Chapati announced as a board appeared.

**1st. Raven Tail: 16**

**2nd. Moonlight Crescent: 13**

**3rd. Fairy Tail A: 11**

**4th. Fairy Tail B: 10**

**4th. Quatro Puppy: 10**

**5th. Mermaid Heel: 9**

**6th. Lamia Scale: 4**

**7th. Blue Pegasus: 3**

'Now that's the end of today! Everyone may go now!' Chapati announced as the crowd went along with the guilds and the guild teams who went back to their inns/hotels/motels.

* * *

**Now I think I sure am boring...-_- if you guys say no, well...that's your opinion and I'll still think I'm boring cause I am now not writing A LOT on a chap...DX PLS HELP ME BY REVIEWING OR PM ME! THEY GIVE ME HOPE GUYS! SO I WON'T THINK I'M BORING!****  
****Stay tuned for chap 10: Third Day. ~JANE**


	10. Chapter 10: Third Day - Pandemonium

**HI EVERYONE! I am SO happy! I got like over 2000 views, over 600 visitors and I will CONGRATULATE you by changing my author's notes into dialogues! So hope you guys enjoy! **

**Me: Welcome back to The Lost Fairy!**

**Zeref: *sulks in the corner* Kill me...**

**Mavis: NUU! WE WILL NEVER KILL YOU ZEREF~!**

**Erza: *ignores* Who do you expect to do Pandemonium? ME!**

**Natsu: *fumes with anger* Why did I have to go last? I WOULD'VE CHOSE FIRST DUMBASS!**

**Me: ...-_- my story, my rules? and Zeref...be PATIENT OK?**

**Mavis: Don't kill him!**

**Me: ...hai? *nodded head awkwardly***

**Mavis: YAY!**

**Zeref: NUUU! KILL ME! *screams like a madman about suicide***

**Lucy: *still rages about her kicking Natsu out of the team* **

**Gray: Uh...Lucy, I think that's enough...-_-**

**Lucy: NO! *chases Gray for making her stop her raging* I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Gray: AH! SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Erza: You deserved that Gray. *nods her head repeatedly***

**Me: ...Stop?**

**Mavis: ...! *joins fight***

**Zeref: My chance to die! *joins fight and aims for an attack to get hit***

**Natsu: ... *joined the fight and aimed at Gray***

**Erza: I don't care...LETS FIGHT! *runs into the fight playfully***

**Me: ... *fumes with anger* EVERYONE STOP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! *kicks everyone so they'll shut up***

**Everyone: Aye... *whimpers***

**Me: *turns off rage mode* Enough time now, lets move onto the story! *runs into the studio room***

**Natsu: *tries to grab me* Wai-**

**Ends Dialogue**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 10**

**Third Day - Pandemonium**

* * *

Normal POV

'Welcome back to the GMG min'na! The third day!' Chapati welcomed as the crowd calmed down of excitement, 'the event we'll have now is Pandemonium!'

'Kabo. One participant from each team is needed, so come down!' Mato explained, Fairy Tail A: Erza, Fairy Tail B: Cana, Mermaid Heel: Milliana, Lamia Scale: Jura, Quattro Puppy: , Raven Tail: Obra, Blue Pegasus: Hibiki and Moonlight Crescent: Natsu came out.

'So these are the participants, kabo,' Mato commented, a magic circle appeared making a type of dark castle flying in the arena,

'Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet! Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona! Mermaid Heel's Milliana! Lamia Scale's Jura! Raven Tail's Obra! Blue Pegasus' Hibiki! Quattro Puppy's ! And Moonlight Crescent's...NANI? Natsu Dragneel!' Chapati announced as the participants stepped up, the crowd gasped at Moonlight Crescent's participant who was a Fairy Tail member previously. All of Fairy Tail gasped as well at the new info, some not believing while others were shocked and froze by a verbal lightning.

'Anyways...pick out a stick to get your order,' Mato explained as he held out a box of sticks upside down not showing the number on it, then they did as they got their order, 'now I'll be explaining the rules kabo,' The order is Erza, Milliana, Obra, Hibiki, , Jura, Cana and lastly Natsu.

'NATSU! WHY THE HECK DID YOU CHOOSE LAST?' Alex shouted from his window,

'I wanted to give a surprise at the end,' Natsu replied calmly as everyone gasped,

'You picked last on purpose? YOU COULD SEE THROUGH THE BOX?' Everyone shouted in unison as Natsu nodded making them gasp SO loudly.

'Anyways...Pandemonium is an event where you choose a number of monsters to battle with, the max is 100. This event will end if all participants run out of magic or all monsters are defeated, the order will be decided by your numbers,' Mato explained as Erza came up,

'I will battle 100, my right is to battle 100,' Erza ordered as Mato gasped,

'B-but this event is not for only one person!' Mato shouted as Erza kept on walking towards,

'I don't care,' Erza replied as she entered the castle, Natsu smirked remembering Titania and her never giving-up pride.

* * *

- INSIDE WITH ERZA –

'Erza from Fairy Tail A, 100,' Erza said to no one as a few monsters appeared in her room. Erza thought about Natsu as she fought the D-class monsters, why he abandoned Fairy Tail, why he joined 'that' guild, he was the most loyal nakama in Fairy Tail yet he quit, because of the frigging Lucy who he loved most. Erza was determined to show how much power Fairy Tail still has and it might, or should she say WILL bring Natsu the Salamander back.

'OH BOY! ERZA BEAT HALF OF THE MONSTERS!' Erza heard Chapati shout as she got hit by a B-class monster, she requiped into a fire-empress armor and a water sword then attacked the monster which got killed. She could hear the cheers and gasps outside the castle as she smiled inwardly getting the courage she all the time needed, Erza then fought onwards fighting the remaining monsters which were:

**S-class: 1  
A-class: 3  
B-class: 8  
C-class: 11  
D-class: 25**

'GO ERZA!' Fairy Tail cheered as Erza beat the 10 in the room as she stopped in front of a massive monster,

'So your the S-class?' Erza said to the monster but shook he head as she defeated it, 'Nope, an A-class'

* * *

- A FEW MINUTES LATER ON PANDEMONIUM -

Erza gasped for breath as she could feel her magic running low, she stopped to hear what are left as she heard a shout,

'OH BOY! Only 2 B-classes and 1 S-class left!' Chapati announced as Erza smirked to receive 10 points for her team soon, Erza skidded to the side as a B-class tried to punch her, Erza requiped her sword into a dual-wielding style as she cut the monster in quarters along with the other B-class behind it. She knew the S-class was left so Erza turned to a miniature monster who huddled to a close corner as he shook. Erza requiped into just fabric pants with flame patterns and has white bandages wrapped around her chest as she stared ready for battle.

It widened its eyes as Erza and the S-class teleported to a battle arena, Erza got surprised at this as she got ambushed harshly, she charged at the monster with all her strength to hopefully defeat it but Erza knew she has to hold on longer to kill it. Erza screamed as she cut the monster with all her might to damage it a lot as then Erza did combos, special attacks and strong defenses as Erza hit it with all her might and the last bit remaining of her magic, it dropped dead, sparkled on the last second as it disappeared the next. Erza stood strong, not caring about the pain fueling in her stomach as she waited for her call to get out of the arena.

'ERZA!' screamed familiar voices as her group got visible through the smoke that was previously in the arena, she smiled bright as she hugged her friends back but not as hard to Lucy as Erza still hated her for making Natsu quit. Erza then shooed her team away as the whined but followed it, Erza looked around the area for a certain someone, she sees a guy with pink hair styled in all directions as she immediately recognizes it.

'NATSU!' Erza shouted as he turned around giving a blank look but Erza wiped it off as she jumped onto him smiling with glee, the guys glared daggers at Natsu but he brushed it off not caring about it. Erza finally let go facing him with a small smile, Natsu still gave her his blank stare but Erza didn't care about that, she WANTED to talk with her MOST loving Natsu. She knew Lucy would growl at her later by idling with Natsu but Erza DEFINITELY knew Natsu will never forgive Lucy, never ever.

'How are you Natsu?' Erza asked nicely as Natsu widened his eyes on why the hell Erza, the Titania would suddenly act so nicely towards someone who might have betrayed her.

'I'm fine Erza, I like the way I am now,' Natsu replied unemotionally,

'Are you missing Fairy Tail? You know you can always sometime join,' Erza added but Natsu just shook,

'No, I'm sorry Erza. I can visit if you like,' Natsu replied smiling sadly. Erza was surprised by his attitude, Natsu was NEVER smart, she meant REALLY NEVER smart. Natsu was always the one that is so hyper and happy but the one now is just, idle...rarely smiling brightly, or will NEVER smile truly. Erza just nodded, understood his situation now as she bowed towards everyone including the crowd as they cheered remembering Titania from Fairy Tail.

'WOW! Erza, elsewhere known as Titania defeated ALL 100 monsters! Give a round of applause!' Chapati announced as Erza waved at everyone and left the area heading towards the aid room/rest room.

'Now since all 100 monsters were defeated, we prepared another event for the remaining participants!' Chapati shouted as the crowd happily agreed. Natsu looked up at the bright blue sky waiting for his time in the war,

'So we will be meeting again...those from 700 years ago,' Natsu whispered to himself letting images of his past life 700 years ago, 'dragons...of the world, a memory everyone will never forget,' Natsu smiled softly towards himself as he brushed his hand onto his waist again waiting for the next event...

* * *

**Me: OMG! I finally finished this chap! *wipes my head with the back of my hand* **

**Erza: So touching...me and Natsu... *about to cry on the moment***

**Me: ...?**

**Natsu: ... *stands in silence blushing madly***

**Mavis: Natsu is blushing! *points at Natsu***

**Gray: *ignores Mavis' comment* BWAHAHAHAHA! Flame-brain definitely will never go on with Erza! *laughs his head out***

**Erza: *fumes with Gray's comment as she karate-chopped him on the head* That is for your DISGUSTING compliment!**

**Gray: Is that EVEN disgusting? It is just a comment! *rubs his head and ass***

**Lucy: YES! You ruined Natsu and Erza's moment! *kicks Gray on the head as it bled***

**Mavis: AND you didn't listen to me! *hits his head as he went unconscious* **

**Zeref: Kill me... *sulks in the corner not remembering Natsu and Erza's moment***

**Me: ...OK? Zeref, this isn't the time to be sulking! *bonks his head***

**Zeref: OK...just kill me soon! *complains***

**Erza: NO KILLING! *runs like a madman in circles***

**Lucy: Aye?**

**Natsu: *still blushing madly* U-u-uh...I-I-I-I d-d-do-do-o-o l-l-li-lik-like-ke E-E-Er-Erza-za?**

**Erza: *looks at Natsu smiling* YAY! *screams like a girl***

**Lucy: CELEBRATE!**

**Me: No no no no no, NO celebration and NO moments here UNDERSTOOD! *breaks perfect moment***

**Everyone except Gray: A-Aye!**

**Me: HOW ABOUT YOU GRAY?! *kicks Gray harshly waking him up***

**Gray: What?**

**Me: YOU DIDN'T LISTEN?! *fumes with EXTREME anger***

**Gray: Aye?**

**Me: THE HELL GRAY!**

**Erza: Punishment time *smirks like an evil bad guy***

**Natsu: *nods* Gray's too sucky anyways.**

**Me: Punishment later, time to sleep *runs to the studio room***

**Zeref: Wait! Kill me just now! *whines***

**Me: *ignores and shuts story time* **

**Ends Dialogue**

**Me: Now time for bed *hums to bedroom tiredly***


	11. Chapter 11: Third Day - MPF & Battle

**Me: Ohayou min'na! Thank you everyone who supported me on this fanfic, it is VERY much appreciated. I don't get much time to type so I won't be able to post chaps more frequently anymore, Oh! And I locked up everyone so they DON'T ruin this…**

**Mavis: *walks through door* *yawns* I had the BEST dream I ever had!**

**Zeref: you didn't lock me up… *sulks in the corner***

**Natsu: *melts the door* is this a trial or something?**

**Mavis: what are we going to do? *looks around***

**Erza, Gray and Lucy: *walks through the melted door* thanks Natsu/Flame-Brain!**

**Natsu: no prob.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOCKED YOUS UP! DON'T BREAK MY STUFF HERE! IT COST LIKE A MILLION JEWELS! *points rudely at everyone***

**Everyone: a-aye… *gives million jewels***

**Me: *hugs bag* Now my dad won't punish me…**

**Zeref: when are you going to kill me?**

**Mavis: DO. NOT. KILL. ZEREFY!**

**Gray: hey, we don't know your name so you'd better tell us now. *changes topic***

**Me: …OK. I'll tell you guys, my name I****-**

**Mavis: SKITTLES!**

**Me: no, -**

**Mavis: Frankenstein!**

**Me: THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAVIS!? Since Mavis was annoying me, call me Kit.**

**Everyone except Zeref: MAVIS! If you didn't guess, we could call her by her real name! So…Kit?**

**Kit: what?**

**Lucy: … *points at 'The Lost Fairy' poster***

**Kit: oh… *faces audience* I'm having some troubles on the GMG events; I hope you guys will review/PM me to tell me what Cana said when casting Fairy Glitter.**

**Cana: *barges in with 2 barrels of beer* you called me~?**

**Me: *kicks her out of the door* no, PLUS, you're WAY too drunk.**

**Lucy: Kit…who's going to love me?**

**Natsu: m-, wait…I can't since in 'THERE', I am loving Erza…**

**Gray: I guess me?**

**Me: maybe or maybe not.**

**Erza: Gray, you're better off with Lucy, Natsu is with me~! *moves closer to Natsu***

**Natsu: *a disgusted look is visible now on his face* OK? *moves away***

**Mavis: LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT! *screams like a fan-girl***

**Zeref: KILL. ME.**

**Me: OK…*turns to the studio room* I'd better turn them off… *runs into studio room***

**Lucy: wait! I, am loving Gray who's a stripp-**

**Ends Dialogue**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 11**

**Third Day - MPF & Battle**

* * *

Normal POV

The pinkette watched as Erza exited the battle field, he felt a mysterious amount of heart beats when Erza was conversing with him, it was as if it was a love miracle, or a perfect wish. Natsu didn't recognize what the strange beats were, he thought it was just normal, Natsu looked to his left as an orb standing on a stand floated to the middle, Natsu smirked, an MPF.

'Since Erza from Fairy Tail A has completed Pandemonium by herself, we are prepared a simple game,' Mato announced as he pointed at the MPF, 'this is an MPF, a 'magic power finder', the remaining participants are going to have a hit a this and it'll be in the same order,' then a cloaked woman ran up and pulled off the cloak showing her cat-like features,

'Then I'm first!' Milliana shouted as she ran up to the MPF, _**'Koneko burasuto (Kitten Blast)!'**_ A cat's tail appeared as it stretched to hit the MPF,

*beep* '365' the MPF showed on top of it, the announcers were silent as well as the crowd,

'Yajima, what type of score is that?' Chapati questioned towards Yajima,

'I don't know,' Yajima replied shrugging his shoulders,

'At the training in the squads, we use MPFs to see our scores. That type of score could make her a squad captain,' - interjected, the 2 announcers nodded as they faced the battle field again,

'Next!' Mato said as Obra stepped up, he just stood in front of the MPF as a small creature jumped from Obra to hit the MPF,

*beep* '4' it showed on top of the MPF as everyone 'eh!?' at him,

'I'm sorry, we don't do redo,' Mato explained as Obra stepped down, Hibiki then went next as he did a pose to make MOST of the girls 'fan-girl' at him, the pinkette watching from behind the participants sighed as he got annoyed of Hibiki's 'sexy' poses as what everyone calls it.

*beep* '95' it showed as many people commented,

'That's not very high is it?' Chapati complimented as Yajima nodded in approval, it was Nobarly's turn as he hit the MPF,

*beep* '124' it showed as Nobarly got shocked as he cried in despair, everyone sighed at all the participants who hit the MPF so far, it was all quite weak. Then the famous Jura stepped up as it was his turn, he faced Mato with a confused look plastered on his face,

'Am I allowed to do this seriously?' Jura questioned at Mato,

'Hai! You can do this seriously kabo,' Mato replied as Jura bowed as if it was thanks-giving. Jura then faced the MPF as he concentrated very hard making a harsh aura,

'Suuuu...' Jura concentrated as an invisible attack hit the MPF,

*beep* '8544' it showed on top of the MPF as everyone had their mouths on the ground,

'Don't you think that's too much old man?!' Gray shouted very shocked, the 7th participant stepped up as she stripped off her shirt exposing her in only her bra and pants,

'YOUR STRIPPING!?' everyone commented as Cana sluggishly walked in front of the MPF, 'YOUR DRUNK TOO!?' Cana then put up her arm showing the Fairy Glitter signa glowing bright red.

_**'Shūketsu! Yōsei ni michibika rete iru hikari no O kawa (**__Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies)!_  
___**Shain! Aku no kiba o shinu tame ni (**_Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil)!  
_****__Fearī Gurittā (_Fairy Glitter)!' Cana chanted as a golden seal appeared above the MPF as the one of the 3 Fairy magics got casted, everyone waited for the smoke to clear as it showed no sign of the MPF, the crowd gasped as they think it is over, even if there's another contestant waiting in line._****__  
_

*beep* '9999' it showed in the air above no MPF,

'...we need a new MPF for our last participant from Moonlight Crescent,' Mato ordered as another MPF flew to the center, Natsu walked up to it as he put his hood off exposing his face to everyone, the crowd gasped as they recognized the familiar face,

'SALAMANDER?!' they shouted in unison, the pinkette smirked at everyone's reactions but kept it small as he didn't want to show it to the crowd. Natsu got into a strange stance everyone knew as they gasped at the familiar stance, Natsu stretched out his arms towards the MPF as he put his right arm above his left as he made a peace sign on his right hand and a thumb and pinky on the left as it made the sign of one of Zeref's death magic,

_**'Kuiaratameru (Repent)!' **_Natsu shouted as the MPF instantly broke into a million pieces,

*beep* '9999' it showed in the air as Natsu changed his stance into a normal idle structure, the crowd went silent as they just stared silently at the pinkette as if he was odd. The pinkette turned around, facing all the participants, they had visible unbelieving looks on their faces. All the guilds then thought if Natsu is Zeref's apprentice.

'Now here are the results for the 1st and 2nd event!' Chapati shouted as a score board appeared in the air,

**1st. Fairy Tail A - Erza Scarlet  
2nd. Moonlight Crescent - Natsu Dragneel  
2nd. Fairy Tail B - Cana Alberona  
3rd. Lamia Scale - Jura Neekis  
4th. Mermaid Heel - Millianna  
5th. Quatro Puppy - Nobarly  
6th. Blue Pegasus - Hibiki Lates  
7th. Raven Tail - Obra**

'Now we are going to move onto our 3rd event today! It's battle!' Chapati announced as battles board replaced the score board:

**Mermaid Heel VS Quatro Cerberus  
Blue Pegasus VS Moonlight Crescent  
Fairy Tail B VS Raven Tail  
Fairy Tail A VS Lamia Scale**

'Now Mermaid Heel against Quatro Cerberus!' Mato ordered as Millianna from Mermaid Heel and Semmes from Quatro Puppy stepped out.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Millianna won._

'now that was quite cute...' Chapati commented as Yajima face-palmed at Chapati's weird antics, 'Now it's Blue Pegasus against Moonlight Crescent!' that is when Eve from Blue Pegasus and Alex from Moonlight Crescent stepped out.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Alex Yokisu won._

'that was quite fast...' Chapati randomly commented. 'now Fairy Tail B against Raven Tail!' Laxus from Fairy Tail B and Alexei from Raven Tail stepped out.

'FIGHT KABO!' Mato ordered as the gong ringed.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Lazus Dreyar won. Alexei showed to be Raven Tail's master, Ivan and the rest of the team battled against Laxus so Raven Tail got disqualified._

'Truly what an unfair battle, but Laxus from Fairy Tail B still won 1 against 5,' Chapati commented as Yajima agreed, 'now it's Fairy Tail A against Lamia Scale!' Wendy from Fairy Tail A and Chelia from Lamia Scale stepped out but tripped making everyone go 'KAWAII!'.

'...FIGHT!' Mato ordered as the gong rung.

* * *

- RESULTS -

_Wendy Marvel and Chelia Blendy tied._

'That was a VERY cute battle right there!' Chapati commented with love hearts in his eyes, Yajima face-palmed again, 'well that's all the events for today!'

'Here are today's score!' Yajima shouted as a score board appeared.

**1st. Moonlight Crescent: 18  
1st. Fairy Tail B: 18  
2nd. Fairy Tail A: 15  
3rd. Mermaid Heel: 14  
4th. Lamia Scale: 11  
5th. Quatro Puppy: 2  
6th. Blue Pegasus: 1  
7th. Raven Tail: DISQUALIFIED**

'Now everyone may go now! Come back the next day!' Chapati announced as everyone exited the arena excited for the 2nd last day of Grand Magic Games. Natsu left the arena thinking about a certain person who conversed with him, thinking about her and the war, _must I protect her or protect fiore?_

* * *

**Kit: OMG! This took so long! You see, I set to post this chap tomorrow but it seemed I finished it today so I posted it today! *cheers***

**Erza: so Natsu is still thinking about me~**

**Natsu: *blushes* n-no! That is the other me, not me!**

**Gray, Lucy, Erza and Mavis: YOU'RE IN DENIAL!**

**Natsu: n-no I'm not in denial! *covers blushing face***

**Mavis: awww! You're SO kawaii when you're blushing!**

**Gray: it is very rare to make Flame-brain blush *snickers***

**Natsu: I CAN HEAR YOU STRIPPER! *growls***

**Gray: You're looking for a fight!? *growls***

**Natsu: YEAH ASS SHIT! *wrestles***

**Gray: GO AHEAD ASH MOUTH! *wrestles***

**Mavis, Lucy, Kit and Zeref: *watches fight***

**Erza: *stomps towards the 2* ARE YOU 2 FIGHTING IN FRONT OF ME!?**

**Gray and Natsu: *hugs each other***

**Gray: n-no, we a-are j-j-just playing w-w-wrestle E-Erza!**

**Natsu; A-AYE!**

**Kit:*realizes the room is a mess* WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM?!**

**Everyone except Gray and Natsu: *points at Natsu and Gray* they done it, not me.**

**Kit: I'LL KILL YOU! *chases Natsu and Gray and they got beaten into a pulp* **

**Erza: that's what you 2 should deserve *nods head***

**Kit: *looks at the clock: 10:40* OH SHIT! MY DAD IS GONNA COME! I'M GONNA GET KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUS! *cries***

**Erza: *gives Natsu and Gray 'the glare'***

**Natsu and Gray: A-AYE! *gives Kit million jewels***

**Kit: it costs 5 million to repair all this! *cries harder***

**Erza, Lucy and Mavis: *gives the 'ultra glare'***

**Natsu and Gray: AYE! *gives Kit 4 million jewels***

**Kit: THANK YOU! Now I won't die! *rings repair group to fix room***

**Everyone: now what was that all about? *points at the phone***

**Kit: Oh! I called a repair group to fix my room! *runs into studio room to turn off***

**Lucy: what about my lov-**

**Ends Dialogue**

**Kit: hey guys! My friends destroyed my room so I hope you can fix it!**

**Repair guy #1: yes young miss. *starts work with rest of group***

**Kit: Thanks! *goes to prepare for Lunch***


	12. Chapter 12: Fourth Day - Naval Battle

**Kit: OMFG, I am typing so fast right now I can't stop typing! *hands on laptop typing so much* Anyways, I'm sorry that I couldn't post any sooner!**

**Erza: well Kit, you should rest. *waves hand in front of her face***

**Kit: help me then!**

**Everyone: *pulls Kit out of her seat onto the cold floor***

**Kit: thanks.**

**Erza: ...let's play a game, how about Spoons?**

**Kit: I'm awesome at that game! I'll DEFINITELY play!**

**Lucy: alright, just don't break my fingers...**

**Gray: I suck at that game, but yeah...I'll join.**

**Mavis: THIS'LL BE FUN!**

**Zeref: I'll play and please snap my fingers off someone.**

**Kit: *sweat-drops* no Zeref.**

**Zeref: *sobs***

**Natsu: I'll play, but I don't know how though.**

**Lucy: so we'll be explaining. But, NATSU FINALLY USED A LONGER WORD THAN JUST SIMPLE ONES!**

**Gray: Yeah! I noticed that too! Flame-brain is finally getting smarter although he is EXTREMELY dumb! *snickers as he emphasized extremely***

**Natsu: NANI?! Ice-prick doesn't even have a working brain! It's frozen solid!**

**Gray: *fumes* WHAT ABOUT YOU FIRE-BREATH?! YOURS IS BURNT!**

**Natsu: *rages and head-butts Gray* YOU'RE PICKING A FIGHT POPSICLE?!**

**Gray: *rages and holds ground against Natsu* GO AHEAD ASH-BRAIN!**

**Erza: *growls as she slowly stomps towards the 2 boys* ARE. YOU. FIGHTING. IN. FRONT. OF. ME?!**

**Gray and Natsu *chibi form*: *hugs each other* n-n-no-o-o!**

**Erza: good!**

**Gray and Natsu *chibi form*: A-AYE!**

**Kit: *rethinks decision* nah...you guys go ahead and play, I'll keep typing.**

**Everyone: yeah! Then join when you're done with chapter 12!**

**Kit: *faces audience* well I haven't said this but all the characters belong to Hiro Mashima! ~ENJOY!**

**Ends Dialogue**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 12**

**Fourth Day - Naval Battle**

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu watched as the crowd settled in looking forward to the fourth day of the GMG, the pinkette knew that Fairy Tail are GOING to combine their teams since it's going to be odd for the pair battles.

'Know who are going to participate for next event?' Alex asked as the pinkette nodded and faced him to reply,

'Well…Lucy from Fairy Tail A, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Chelia from Lamia Scale, Rocker from Quatro Puppy, Risley from Mermaid Heel and Jenny from Blue Pegasus,' Natsu replied, Alex nodded as he realized most is female,

'Uh…why are most of the participants female?' Alex suddenly asked as the pinkette replied nonchalantly again,

'Since it's going to be 'naval battle', participants are fighting in a sphere of water and you have to try and stay in it as long as possible. Like death match,' Natsu explained as Alex nodded in approval,

'Why suddenly 'girls'? There's like only one guy in there,' Alex asked again as Natsu shrugged his shoulders,

'I think Jennifer should participate in this event,' Lucifer added as Natsu nodded,

'Why not Belle? She could make us win in the second!' Alex complained,

'The next event is pair battles and each participant can only participate in 2 events, excluding the last special event,' Natsu explained as Alex realized,

'Oh! You've been only in the MPF event right Natsu?' Alex made sure as the pinkette nodded not looking at Alex, 'and Belle has only been in the battle event,' Lucifer nodded as he pointed out something,

'I've only been in chariot,' Lucifer added, 'and Jennifer has only been in Hidden,'

'And I've done 2 battles,' Alex completed as the 3 boys nodded,

'3 days passed yeah? And 2 events each day making it 6 events so far,' Alex said as the group approved, 'each guild has 5 members from their guild to participate and 4 of them should have only been in 1 while 1 out of the team have been in twice,' the pinkette felt a sudden urge to visit Fairy Tail, so he asked his team,

'Hey guys,' Natsu said as the 2 boys looked at him, 'I don't know why but I feel to visit my old guild for some reason…' Alex got shocked as Alex thought Natsu got over the Fairy bastards,

'Why?' Lucifer and Alex questioned in unison,

'I said I don't know,' Natsu said as he shrugged his shoulders,

'Go ahead Natsu, we'll tell Jennifer she's gonna be in this one,' Alex said as the pinkette nodded departing to Fairy Tail. Alex watched Natsu's fading form as he wondered,

'But why Natsu? I think it has a reason...' Alex said to himself as he looked back outside at the battle ground.

* * *

- ONTO THE EVENTS –

'Welcome back everyone to the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games!' Chapati welcomed warmly as the crowd cheered, 'now remember last event?' The crowd cheered and commented loudly of last event, they mostly talked about Laxus' and Wendy's battles which were much more entertaining than the others.

'Today's first event is Naval Battle!' Mato announced loudly as all the males (except the guilds') had hearts in their eyes as some also had nosebleeds,

'OI! Don't get dirty now!' Yajima restricted as everyone calmed down (finally),

'A participant from each guild steps into this water sphere and must attack each other,' Mato explained as he jumped and twirled around, 'if a participant suddenly gets out of a sphere, they'll be not able to play anymore. This'll happen all the way to the final 2!'

'Yes yes,' Chapati agreed for some reason nodding his head trying not to get the room flooded with blood,

'A special rule will be added! If it's the final 2, there will be a 3 minute count, if one of the two suddenly gets out of the water sphere or is unable to play...that participant will be in last place earning no points!' Mato explained as everyone shouted disregarding the special rule although Mato and the judges ignored the complainants.

'So this event will have Lucy from Fairy Tail A! Juvia from Fairy Tail B! Risley from Mermaid Heel! Jenny from Blue Pegasus! Chelia from Lamia Scale! Jennifer from Moonlight Crescent! And...Rocker from Quatro Cerberus?!' announced Chapati as he complimented about the odd guy who is participating,

'Anyways, we will start...NOW!' Mato shouted as he hit the gong making all the participants start the commotion in the sphere of clear blue water.

* * *

- WITHIN NAVAL BATTLE -

'Sorry guys! **_Mizu jisan no gēto o hiraku! Watashi wa,nata o hiraku... Akueriasu (Open the gate of the Water Bearier! I open thee...AQUARIUS)!'_ **Lucy chanted as she pulled out the Aquarius key making Aquarius appear with an angry look on her face,

'THE HELL LUCY?! I HAD A DATE!' Aquarius complained but Lucy shushed her,

'Get me rid of my enemies in this water sphere Aquarius, then you could get on with your date,' Lucy promised as Aquarius smirked,

'UAHH!' Aquarius gathered water in the pot as she made a torpedo to an enemy closest by, which was Juvia as Juvia blocked it with her water gun (whatever it's called) as she also sent hearts for her beloved 'Gray-sama'.

'I'm not going to lose!' Juvia shouted competently as Aquarius smirked as well,

'ME TOO!' then Aquarius and Juvia had their little brawl.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

The pinkette looked around the corridors looking for the restroom Fairy Tail has occupied, especially the one that has Fairy Tail's signa painted beside the door. Natsu looked sideways as he saw the door with the F.T. signa beside, Natsu glanced around the corridor again making sure no one sees him as the pinkette forced his hood on shadowing his face and disheveled his hair a bit giving the 'sexy' effect.

Natsu _slowly_ opened the door giving a harsh creak, Natsu then started panicking if there was no Erza as he took a small peek but realized there wasn't anybody in the room. Natsu closed the door as Natsu moved to the next door that was directly beside the previous one, Natsu then sensed a person's aura, and he knew who's it was.

_Erza_

* * *

- WITHIN NAVAL BATTLE -

Currently Fairy Tail is quite on the good side, for now as both A and B are still playing along with Jennifer from moonlight Crescent. There was a score board above the sphere showing who's who.

**1st. -  
2nd. -  
3rd. -  
4th. Lamia Scale - Chelia  
5th. Mermaid Heel - Risley  
6th. Blue Pegasus - Jenny  
7th. Quatro Cerberus - Rocker**

As in the water sphere, Juvia has started to daydream about her ogling her 'Gray-sama' but has suddenly gone out of the sphere which was lessened by Jennifer who cheered in her head claiming victory. Making Juvia from Fairy Tail B earn 6 points, the remaining participants which are Lucy and Jennifer, has been set on a special rule of the countdown of 3 minutes and if one of the two gets out, she'll be in last place.

'I'm not going to lose to the likes of you,' Jennifer commented coolly although it angered Lucy immensely,

'You dare call me weak!?' Lucy replied angrily as she reached for a key in her patch...unfortunately...it wasn't there along with no patch, 'WHERE ARE MY KEYS?!' Jennifer giggled as she twirled a patch in her hand making Lucy gasp,

'I guess you are rendered useless now, let me finish you off. PERSONALLY!' Jennifer compelled as she made the keys disappear into her inventory leaving no trace behind,

'Try fighting me now, FAIRY TAIL!' Jennifer laughed madly like a mad scientist.

_Oh no_

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

Natsu looked through the door and is wondering if Erza could even sense himself which Natsu's hoping not. The pinkette grabbed hold of the door knob as he inhaled to let all his memories with Erza flow through his mind, how he saved her from The Tower Of Heaven, the punishments he received, their peaceful times as well as both Erza and himself sat on the soft sand gazing at the moonlight and stars.

He turned it slightly making no sound as the pinkette could open the door soundlessly although Erza didn't miss that motion as she was set ready to attack whoever is there even if she's in a bed. The pinkette still had his hood on as he walked in with an emotionless face although it only showed on his mouth,

'What do you want with m-' Erza gasped as she realized who she is talking to as she let her tears of joy fall down from both cheeks, '-Natsu...'

'It's been quite a long time talking in private, Erza,' Natsu replied as he took off his hood exposing his facial features, Erza watched as Natsu walked towards her soundlessly, she wondered how he can be so calm at times, which was immediately impossible for the Natsu she known before. But she liked this Natsu more, the one now.

'Let me help you recover,' Natsu cut her out of her thoughts as he sat on the bad though he let the cloak lay on his back exposing his pants and shirt, Erza noted that the pinkette looked a little taller and looks more muscular than before although she couldn't hold it, he looked extremely _sexy_.

'W-why are you here? N-Natsu?' Erza asked as she felt her face heat up of the too much sexiness,

'Something wrong?' Natsu replied as he noticed Erza's 'used-to-be' pale face has turned ultra scarlet.

'Y-yo-our s-se-ex-xy N-Nat-tsu, I-I'm-m n-no-ot ly-yi-ing,' Erza stuttered as her face turned more pinker (if possible) as Natsu stared at her blankly,

'Are you _serious_?' Natsu asked fixing his charcoal puils onto Erza's, Erza nodded looking down at her hands in shame thinking she'll ruin their conversation with each other. But got surprised as he placed his hand on her shoulder looking directly into her eyes making her spine shiver quite a bit,

'No need to be shameful Erza, I know that since I noticed a lot of ladies has been looking at me recently and heard that I looked _sexier _than other guys,' Natsu informed as Erza nodded though was a little jealous he picked up other girl's comments instead of her own much earlier.

'You said you'll heal me, but how?' Erza said as Natsu nodded as he put his hands over her forming a small green magic circle, 'y-you can heal people?!'

'Yes,' was all Natsu said as Erza felt a soothing texture form around her body as all her injuries vanished leaving no pain behind, 'done,' natsu wiped his head with the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off.

'W-wow...' was all Erza could say as she heard footsteps coming to her room, 'people are coming Natsu! Hide somewhere,' Erza panicked as the footsteps came closer, then she instantly calmed down of the warm arms around her waist

'Stop worrying, I'll turn invisible,' Natsu said as she couldn't see him anymore but could feel his arms around her still, the pinkette let go as he walked to a corner, as he did, the door opened revealing Wendy and Carla.

'I heard you talking with someone Erza-san,' Wendy said as Erza shot frozen but it didn't show as Erza put a poker face on,

'What are you talking about? I was sleeping happily but I woke up by the sounds of loud footsteps,' Erza replied rubbing her eyes fakely,

'Oh! I'm sorry Erza-san, I was just worrying!' Wendy said as she left the room along with Carla following in suit.

* * *

- WITHIN NAVAL BATTLE -

Jennifer kicked and punched Lucy head-to-toe as Lucy screamed in pain, she started oozing out blood as she couldn't stand the pain. Jennifer laughed cockily as she turned from laughter to serious,

'I'm doing this for Natsu!' Jennifer finally said as everyone got confused except Moonlight Crescent of course, 'YOU FRIGGING BETRAYED HIM YOU FAGGOT! THIS IS FOR REVENGE!' Jennifer delivered a powerful punch as Lucy spat out numerous of blood coughs, but still had her eyes closed as the judges watched in anxiousty but guilty all at once for not stopping it.

*BEEP*

'It's the end of the match! Jennifer from Moonlight Crescent wins!' Chapati shouted as the crowd cheered.

It was the end of the death match as everyone watched Jennifer throws Lucy out of the sphere, being caught by a certain raven-haired guy. Jennifer laughed as she saw the rest of Fairy Tail A's team (except Erza), then Jennifer's team came along (except Natsu) as they came laughing as well.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY?!' Gray shouted as he stopped himself of attacking the opposite team,

'HAHAHAHA! Do you even realize it was our win the whole time?' Lucifer said as he smirked under his hood, Jennifer came out of the sphere smirking walking to the side of her team, being given her cloak as she put it on, along with the hood it had as well.

'Grrrr...' Fairy Tail A growled as the 2 teams left the battle ground leaving a speechless crowd,

'That was quite a clash!' Chapati cut the silence as the crowd agreed.

'Now we'll be moving on to our pair battles! Here are the rounds!' Chapati announced as a battle board arranged the guilds to fight each other with the pair,

**Blue Pegasus VS Quatro Puppy  
Lamia Scale VS Mermaid Heel  
Fairy Tail VS Moonlight Crescent**

'Eh? Where's Fairy Tail's other team gonna do then?' The crowd shouted,

'Fairy Tail will have to combine their team into a new Fairy Tail team of 5,' Yajima informed as the crowd murmured again making the judges sigh.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

The pinkette talked with Erza about his new guild, Erza was relieved that Natsu is happy even though he changed a lot.

'ERZA! OPEN THE DOOR!' shouted a voice as she realized it was her team along with master, the door clanged open revealing both of Fairy Tail's team, A and B. Though there's an immensely injured Lucy in Gray's naked arms,

'N-Natsu...' the group echoed as they saw Natsu beside Erza on her bed,

'Shit,' Natsu cursed as he went to leave but master blocked the way,

'You're not going anywhere Natsu Dragneel,' master inclined as Natsu stepped back to sit on a chair,

'Then where do I go Makarov?' Natsu said as master gasped,

'You're not calling me master anymore?!' master gasped as Natsu turned his back on them, showing the signa of Moonlight Crescent, then pushed back the cloak revealing the same signa of Moonlight Crescent the color of bright flames,

'I am not since I have recently joined Moonlight Crescent Makarov,' Natsu replied as he bowed making everyone gasp again,

'You finally have manners boy!' Master said as he was about to hug Natsu but Natsu side-stepped making master smash into the wall,

'Now if you'll excuse me, I am departing...' Natsu said as he left the room in total silence. Erza frowned as she watched him leave, her emotion of true happiness vanished at the same time as well, which was quite odd, it only happened once, which was at The Tower Of Heaven when Jellal told her to leave by herself.

_Is this thing called 'love'?_

* * *

**Kit: OMG, that was quite long wasn't it? *talks to herself***

**Erza: Umm... *blushes as she read chapter 12***

**Kit: Now I'm FINALLY done! YAY! *cheers independently***

**Gray: I'm going to make love to Lucy! *grins evilly***

**Lucy: NO YOU'RE NOT! LUCY...KICK! *Lucy kicks Gray***

**Gray: *collapses into unconsciousness***

**Lucy: *grinds Gray's head with her heel***

**Erza: OK... *sweat-drops***

**Natsu: *blushes intensely* **

**Mavis: KAWAII! *turns to fan-girl mode* NATSU IS SO CUTE WHEN HE'S BLUSHING!**

**Zeref: *sweat-drops* Kill me Kit, NOW!**

**Kit: NO ZEREF! OR I'LL STRIP YOU NAKED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! *threatens Zeref***

**Zeref: *squeaks in fright* H-Hai!**

**Kit: Now I'll have to kick gray out for that random outburst! *kicks Gray out of the room into a jail-like room***

**Mavis: Don't you think _there_** **is a little _too _harsh Kit?**

**Kit: Nope, not at all. He deserved that for disturbing everyone the hell out of them.**

**Natsu: Why am I so _loving_? *still blushes***

**Kit: It's _fate_ Natsu,_ FATE_! Although, I'd reconsider you to hide your blush Nats-**

**Mavis: *jumps onto Natsu* SO KAWAII! *fan-girls Natsu***

**Natsu: *muffled screams* AAAAAHHH! *tries to escape***

**Erza: I guess _that _was a little too late... *sweat-drops at Mavis' behavior***

**Lucy: Yeah... but Natsu _is _cute! *fan-girls at Natsu***

**Erza: NO TAKING MY NATSU! *kicks Lucy in the head***

**Lucy: *goes unconscious***

**Kit: Now for Lucy's punishment... *throws her into a jail-like room beside Gray's occupied one***

**Erza: Good job Kit**

**Kit: Thanx**

**Mavis: OMG! SO KAWAII!**

**Kit: Mavis... *turns to devil-mode***

**Mavis: *squeaks in fright* I-I'll stop Kit-kun!**

**Kit and Erza: Good.**

**Kit: Although I'd revise your naming if I were you Mavi-**

**Mavis: Wha- *clothes disappear but smoke covers body* KYA!**

**Natsu and Zeref: *blushes as they cover their eyes***

**Erza and Kit: *blushes lightly***

**Mavis: WHAT TYPE OF RULE IS HAT?!**

**Kit: Keep your voice down Mavi-**

**Mavis: ? *smoke disappears* KYAAAAAA!**

**Kit: Now I'll find some spare clothes for you Mavis, use this towel. *gives towel***

**Mavis: Thank god... *covers naked body***

**Kit: Now I'll thank everyone who likes and reviews this fanfic! *throws Mavis a milky white dress***

**Mavis: THANK YOU! *re-quips into dress as gives towel back***

**Kit: *retrieves towel* Now that's it for today! *runs into studio room***

**Zeref: Are you going to ki-**

**Ends Dialogue**


	13. Chapter 13: Fourth Day - BP VS QP

**Kit: HI EVERYONE! You guys liked last chapter? I got a review that says I need to remove japanese words (except spells) cause it's quite annoying and isn't the right translation as well. I'm very sorry for that, I thought it would add a little 'excitement'.**

**Mavis: NUUU! KEEP IT KIT. KEEP IT.**

**Zeref: Just put japanese on my speeches so people will kill me! *plans on something***

**Natsu: I guess I'm a 'dark' character... *murmurs about something***

**Erza: I HEARD THAT!**

**Gray: *groans* ow...my head hurts...**

**Lucy: My heel is in your brain Ice-Stripper!**

**Gray: *curses***

**Erza: Lucy. Do THAT!**

**Lucy: Yes Erza. *grins evilly***

**Gray: *screams like a girl* OMG! HELP ME!**

**Mavis: Hopefully I'm not naked again...**

**Zeref: Don't talk about that... *blushes lightly***

**Natsu: Anywa-**

**Erza: *huffs* NOT AGAIN NATSU! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!**

**Natsu: Fine... *sighs as went to tap Kit on shoulder***

**Kit: *moves away from Natsu* Anyways, ignore those guys. They're just keeping my company... *runs into studio room***

**Natsu: WHAT ABOUT M-**

**Cuts Video**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 13**

**Fourth Day - Blue Pegasus VS Quatro Puppy**

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu walked through the corridor, but more of a run than a walk. Natsu knew Fairy Tail are going to try to get him back, and Natsu made sure he wouldn't fall into those traps...

'NATSU~!' screamed familiar voices in the distance, clearing Natsu's mind as Belle, Jennifer, Alex and Lucifer came into view. 'We thought you joined your guild again! We were SO worried!' Natsu sighed as he twirled to show his signa of Moonlight Crescent,

'If I joined Fairy Tail again, I wouldn't even wear this cloak anymore plus I hate them, you guys know already. Do I have to shout it into your face so you would remember?' Natsu threatened as the whole group squeaked, shaking their heads. Natsu then huffed at them, but smiled inwardly at their childish antics, just like his past with Fairy Tail, _Fairy_ Tail... Natsu shook the thought off, not wanting to be reminded of his previous guild.

'Oi Natsu, you alright?' Alex asked worried of the pinkette, Natsu shook his head although he wasn't facing Alex like Natsu was avoiding eye-contact.

'I'm fine, nothing's wrong,' Natsu replied walking straight past the group heading towards their viewing point (balcony) as the group followed as they ran whimpering still about the threat. Natsu looked back to his old times, how he was peaceful at times although he really was annoying in other's views, _who am I to tell my true feelings_ _to?_

* * *

- ONTO THE NEXT EVENT -

'Now as we'll prepare the next day's events, we'll need Blue Pegasus and Quatro Puppy to choose their 2 participants!' Chapati announced as the crowd shouted out that they wanted a much more interesting battle although the words were futile, Ichiya and a blue bunny rabbit came out, making everyone murmur about the rabbit's true appearance. Then Bacchus and Rocker came as well, exposing nonchalant looks as they are thinking it'll be really easy and they'll be able to beat the 2 in a few seconds.

'Now as I'll explain the rules, kabo. This is a pair battle, everything's the same as single battles we had before!' Mato explained as everyone in the crowd sighed, not wanting to have another boring explanation. 'now we have our first pair battle! Blue Pegasus VS Quatro Puppy! START!' Mato hit the gong, as soon as the stick has touched the gong making a loud ring, Bacchus and Rocker has darted towards their opponents, expecting to land a punch on their faces but the 2 unexpectedly dodged. Making Bacchus and Rocker to skid from busting through the wall about 10 meters away from them,

'Do not underestimate us, men! My partner in time now is to reveal his true beauty!' Ichiya announced to everyone as the crowd then started betting on what'll the guy inside will look like,

'Yes I am! Yes yes! i am the one called...' the rabbit spoke in quite a voice similar to Ichiya's, 'NICHIYA! MEN!' the rabbit pulled off it's head, exposing a cat version of Nichiya.

'T-there's 2 Ichiyas...' Erza commented as she was about to faint although Gajeel caught her.

'Now we'll be using the power of purfu-' Ichiya began but stopped as Bacchus punched Nichiya right in the gut, losing his tooth. 'NICHIYA~!' Nichiya tried to speak but felt his mouth might have lost its tongue, this was caused by Rocker who has punched Nichiya under his jaw creating his mouth being rendered unable to speak.

'KAKAKAKA! This guy's useless! Just as we suspected!' Bacchus slurred teasing Nichiya, as Rocker replied with a laughter right after Bacchus' speech, agreeing with his compliment.

'DO NOT IGNORE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ICHIYA!' Ichiya shouted as he pulled out a glass bottle with golden smoke inside of it, making everyone wonder what he's going to do with it. Ichiya spread the smoke around him, making him grow, actually, his muscles enlarging until Ichiya was as tall as Elfman, making Elfman scold at him.

'Eh? What's happened to that guy?' Rocker questioned as he finished Nichiya off, Bacchus shrugged as he glared at Ichiya. Ichiya twirled around and then put into a pose making every single human being who looked at him felt disgusted and may even puke.

'This is the perfume of strength! The great perfume!' Ichiya announced as he sent a sackful of punches at both of the smaller appearing guys, the 2 guys from QP wouldn't admit it but it SERIOUSLY hurt, like A LOT! As Ichiya sent his final blow, everyone covered their eyes not wanting to look at the most disgusting man they've ever seen, looking like a homosexual.

Ichiya sent the 2 men flying into the wall making them lose, giving victory to Ichiya. Nobody cheered, they knew it wasn't right to cheer for the gay guy as Ichiya picked Nichiya up, bridal-style making the crowd seriously puke to the death. The judges ran out of their balcony, not wanting to look at the gay act Ichiya has done,

'Are you alright?' Ichiya asked quietly as Nichiya had a life-less look on his face, as if his spirit flew out of him.

'T-this isn't manly...' Nichiya trailed off as the gay couple (soon though! probably...-_- ) went off the battle arena as well as the wild guys went off as well, rubbing their heads and buttocks. The judges went back to their positions, trying to ignore the homosexual scene that has suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'Well...that was unexpected...' Chapati complimented as Yajima agreed, nodding in responce, 'Although, we'll be moving on to a more interesting event!' This cheered everyone up as they started betting on who'll win in the next match.

* * *

- WITH NATSU -

I puked one more time in the bin as the rest did as well, including Belle who went into the rest room looking for a toilet to puke in. Natsu wiped the vomit remaining on his mouth with a towel as he warmed the towel, drying the puke off it, then handing it to Alex who was right beside him happily accepting it. Belle came out with no changes revealing, except the fact that her hair is in more of a mess now, but Natsu was suspiciously looking at Belle.

'Belle, you've been a little TOO quiet,' Natsu said at Belle who turned towards him with a questioning look, the rest looked up as well, nodding in response at Natsu's comment.

'Something wrong with it?' Belle asked,

'Nope, just wondering...' Natsu replied shaking his hands showing that he doesn't want to continue the conversation. Belle nodded as she went back into her dozing of a certain pink-haired man...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kit: ANOTHER CLIFFY! Any comments? yes? no? *getting giddy***

**Erza: Woah, woah Kit. Slow down now...**

**Gray: Why am I the only one being beat up? *swears at Lucy***

**Lucy: *gets more mad at Gray* I HEAR THAT GRAY! *Lucy-kicks Gray* LUCY KICK!**

**Gray: *goes unconscious***

**Natsu: WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE SO MANY CRUSHES?!**

**Erza: It's because you're so handsome and cool Natsu-sama~ *moves closer to Natsu***

**Natsu *scoots away from Erza* OK?**

**Lucy: DO NOT STEAL MY NATSU, ERZA!**

**Erza: *fumes at Lucy creating a dark aura around her* DO YOU THINK NATSU WOULD LOVE A FRIGGING GIRL WHO IS SO EXTREMELY WEAK?! HUH?**

**Lucy: *fumes* HOW DARE YOU!**

**Kit: Girls, girls. Stop**

**Lucy and Erza: *ignores***

**Kit: *fumes rapidly***

**Natsu: G-girls? *scoots away from the upcoming raging***

**Kit: DO YOU GIRLS THINK YOU WILL GET TO DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!? *stomps feet***

**Erza: *freezes and got fazed from the shock* N-no Kit-senpai.**

**Lucy: *freezes and shakes a little* I-I'm with Erza Kit-senpai.**

**Kit: *huffs and crosses arms* GOOD! DO NOT do it again.**

**Erza and Lucy: H-HAI! *bows repeatedly***

**Natsu: Now may I queestio-**

**Kit: NO! tell me in a private time Natsu! *runs into studio room***

**Natsu: WAI-**

**Cuts Video**

**Kit: Now thank you everyone who has been supporting me on this long journey! ****Although I am sorry that this chap isn't THAT exciting as you may have expected! **Good night~! *turns all light off and went to lala land*


	14. Chapter 14: Fourth Day - LS VS MH

**Kit: Welcome back everyone to The Lost Fairy!**

**Mavis: It's called Yriaf Tsol Eht, Kit!**

**Kit: YOU JUST PUT IT BACKWARDS!**

**Zeref: Sdrawkcab kaeps I yam?**

**Kit: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TODAY?!**

**Natsu: Em tuoba tahw?**

**Erza: Tik, yad sdrawkcab si yadot!**

**Lucy: Gniod m'i tahw wonk t'nod I**

**Happy: Eya!**

**Gray: Lleh gnikcuf**

**Kit: OMFG. I NEED TO KILL ALL OF YOU NOW!**

**Zeref: dellik eb ot gniog m'i! YAY!**

**Kit: *forces to change mood* Everyone's been waiting for Mermaid Heel VS Lamia Scale, right? right? I hope you'll all enjoy this chap! *grins***

**Erza: Driew...**

**Kit: *turns rage mode on* WHAT DID YOU SAY ERZA?! *EXTREME dark aura formed***

**Erza: Iapnes-tik gnihton-n!**

**Kit: AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU TOO! *glares hardly at everyone else***

**Everyone: Eya-a!**

**Gray: OK, enough of backwards day everyone...**

**Everyone: Hai!**

**Lucy: I need an explanation Kit.**

**Kit: *turns to her* Hmm?**

**Lucy: Is 'The Lost Fairy' gonna have harem?**

**Kit: *thinking mode turned on* yeah, it probably will...**

**Erza: on who? on who? *curiousness and anxiousness hit the peak***

**Gray: Yeah! who? *stepped in front of Erza***

**Natsu: Oh god... *suspects who's gonna be the guy***

**Mavis: Something wrong Natsu?**

**Natsu: Nothing...**

**Zeref: I hope I'll be killed in the harem! *smiles***

**Kit: You're not even involved in harem Zeref! *face-palms***

**Zeref: Oh... *sobs in corner***

**Kit: Anyways, to answer your question Lucy. It's on...**

**All girls: WHO?! *dreams about the perfect boy***

**Kit: *grins evilly* it's on NATSU!**

**All girls including Natsu: WHAT!? *shocked***

**Lucy: Why is it suddenly Natsu? *shocked to hear the fact***

**Kit: We-**

**Erza: *answers for Lucy instead* it's because in the fic, Natsu is like SUPER cool and handsome to tell you. I've seen the fic Natsu, Kit...**

**Kit: NO! We've run out of time! Sorry guys! *runs into studio room***

**Natsu: HEY! I see someone that looks like m-**

**Cuts Video**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 14**

** Fourth Day - LS VS MH**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The wind whipped the walls as Natsu and Belle sat impatiently, or rather should everyone say in their views, REALLY impatiently. Natsu was fidgetting a lot as Belle on the other hand was tapping her foot so harshly that it dented the floor quite a lot, both muttering about wanting to fight RIGHT now. Although Alex has been the only one making them a bit more patient, otherwise the 2 dragon slayers would've destroyed the room but most of the time, they were fidgetting, hopefully...

'I WANNA FIGHT NOW! Grrr...' Natsu complained suddenly, making Lucifer and Jennifer wince from the complaintment,

'Calm down Natsu, your fight is right after this fight! Like in half an hour! Hold on OK?' Alex calmed the pinkette down, but not enough as Belle growled after,

'THIS TAKES TOO LONG! I WANNA BUST THE NEXT FIGHTERS' HEADS OPEN SO WE COULD FIGHT!' growled Belle, making Lucifer and Jennifer wince in more pain again.

'Belle! You are gonna make my eardrums sooner or even now explode!' complied Lucifer as he covered his ears, Belle and Natsu sighed as they turned to the weekly magic sorcierer looking at the current events happening at random places. Although most of it was boring as they mostly just saw the jobs that have been completed, like the ones they have done; subdueing the demons in Crocus Village rewarding 25000000j. That has been quite easy for them since Natsu just turned the rest into cute tiny animals. The group laughed at that memory, it was quite funny actually, rough and vicious demons turned into harmless and vulnerable animals. The group went out of their rest room to see the next battle from their balcony, seeing that it was about to get started.

* * *

**- ONTO NEXT BATTLE -**

'Now we'll be moving onto our next battle! Lamia Scale VS Mermaid Heel! Come out!' Chapati ordered as Yuka alongside Lyon and Kagura alongside Millianna came out, the crowd has been waiting for these 2 guilds to clash, it's going to be quite an exciting battle.

'Now, Lamia Scale has represented Yuka and Lyon while Mermaid Heel represented Kagura and Millianna! Uoo~! Will we finally see Kagura's real strength?' Chapati commented as the crowd cheered on for Kagura to use her true strength. Although Kagura didn't pay attention to the comments, her eyes has set on a certain pinkette whose sight was elsewhere; his spiky hair softly being brushed by the wind making his appearance quite extrodinary, his structure was perfect and made him quite the eye candy. Just as if it was love at first sight, although she moved her focus from the pinkette to her battle which were Lyon and Yuka, as the announcer introduced.

'Now we may start our 2nd pair battle, kabo!' Mato announced as he held the stick high, ready to hit the gong, 'START!' the gong ringed proudly through the entire arena as the participants ran straight at their oponents.

* * *

**- WITHIN THE BATTLE -**

Millianna charged at the boys leaving Kagura standing still as Millianna hissed at them fiercly,

'You're not going to hurt Kagura-chan!' Millianna shouted protectively as she jumped straight at them in great speed, although not as fast as Kagura, swiping them in the face as Yuka and Lyon got scratches in their faces, now turning red with pain.

'Fuck...I'm disgracing myself in front of Juvia...' Lyon cursed as Yuka sweat-dropped at him,

'You're just angry about _that_?' Yuka commented as Lyon ignored him, ready to defend himself from any more attacks. Millianna jumped at them again as she kicked the boys in the shin, making it bruise greatly, creating a lump.

'The fuck!?' Lyon cursed as he held his leg with both arms biting his lips to prevent him from screeching in pain,

'Do not underestimate me!' Millianna shouted as she landed on both feet, standing ground as she glared at the boys, Yuka looked at Lyon signalling him on something. Lyon grinned as he held out his palm,

_**'Ice-make...Mouse (Aisu meiku... Mausu)!' **_Lyon chanted as ice formed near Millianna into the shape of a mouse, making her squeal in delight, chasing the little icce mouse. Making everyone swea-drop at her of her change of attitude,

'Nya! A mouse-sama!' Millianna shouted as she kept chasing the mouse in circles,

'Have they figured out Millianna's weakness?' Risley asked, shocked as she turned to her guild mates,

'I think they did...' the whole group said at once as they watched Millianna playing around with the tiny mouse, then Millianna FINALLY snapped out of her playful attitude, unimpressed.

'HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!' Millianna screamed as she pointed at the boys as they sweat-dropped at her, Lyon took a glance at Yuka, who in turn smirked as he winked at Lyon.

**_'Ice-make...kitty tent (Aisu meiku... Kiti no tento)_ **[whatever it was called...]**_!' _**Lyon chanted once more, creating a little tent beside Millianna, who immediately recognises it as she hopped happily into the little tent, dozing and cuddling the cushion that has been set inside.

'Nya! Kitties love tents! Nya!' Millianna commented as she lay in the tent starting to dream about kittens and cat. Although snapped out of it as she jumped out, 'HEY!' screaming at the boys as she turned red with fury.

'Then fight us,' Lyon replied shrugging his shoulders as he nonchalantley smirked at her, along with Yuka who grinned at Lyon encouraging him.

**_'Cat Bind (Neko baindo)!'_ **Millianna casted as she made a cat tail appear from her pink magic circle, stretching until it hits the boys with great speed. Unluckily they dodged it, making Millianna smirk. 'Prepare for this!' Millianna shouted as she stretched out her arms along side each other,

**_'Cat Bind X (Neko baindo X)!'_ **a bigger pink magic circle appeared in front of her hands, creating 10 cat tails aiming at both of the boys in much more speed than before as it succeeded, hitting the boys everywhere possible.

'AHH!' Yuka writhed as he fell to the surface, face-planted.

'YUKA!' Lyon shouted as Lyon evaded the attacks as he jumped to Millianna's left,_** 'Ice-make...Tiger! (Kōri o tsukuru... Tora)' **_An ice tiger formed together as it charged at Millianna,

'KYAAA!' Millianna shrieked as she ran for her life with a tiger running right at her tail, 'GET AWAY FROM ME!' although as Millianna successfully ran away, she smashed into the wall full-on,

'N-nya...sowy Kagura-chan...' Millianna breathed out as she went unconscious on the surface, leaving Kagura against Lyon,

'So...Kagura...' Lyon breathed out as he held ground, ready to take action any time. Kagura pulled out her still-sheathed sword as she still held her poker face on, Lyon started sweating knowing it's going to take a whole lot of his magic to defeat her, which was EXTREMELY difficult. Kagura walked towards Lyon, standing about 15 meters away from him ready to attack him about a fraction of her strength, underestimating Lyon, Lyon knew making him frustrated and furious.

'I'll prove you that Im not the one to underestimate!' Lyon shouted as he put out his arms to cast, although...

'TIMES UP! SORRY EVERYONE!' Mato announced as he held his slim arms high, silencing everything and everyone. The crowd complained and whined to continue the fight although it was futile, as the 4 opponents to leave the battle ground leaving nothing behind as the blood disappeared into it's state before the fight.

'Now that was a draw!' Chapati announced as the guilds; Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale both earned 5 equal points, 'Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale will earn 5 points each!' the crowd clapped as they commented; more like shouted, that it was a fair match and quite funny as well. This made everyone's days as the judges let the crowd's compliments slowly diplete as everyone knew the next fight is going to be the one they all were waiting for...

'Now that the 2nd pair battle has finished, we'll be moving onto our 3rd and last pair battle of today!' Chapati shouted as the crowd stayed silent, although they wanted to scream for their guilds who they betted on which'll win, 'FAIRY TAIL VS MOONLIGHT CRESCENT!' The crowd cheered as they let all their might onto this cheer, everyone smiled and smirked for the most interesting pair battle of the day.

'FAI-RY TA-IL! FAI-RY TA-IL!' Half the crowd chanted as they cheered on for their betted on guild,

'MOON-LIGHT CRE-SCENT! MOON-LIGHT CRE-SCENT!' the other half chanted as they cheered even louder for their betted on guild.

* * *

**- WITH NATSU AND BELLE -**

'FAI-RY TA-IL! FAI-RY TA-IL!' Half the crowd chanted as they cheered on Fairy Tail,

'MOON-LIGHT CRE-SCENT! MOON-LIGHT CRE-SCENT!' the other half chanted as they cheered even louder for Moonlight Crescent, their guild. Natsu smiled as his time has come, knowing who he's gonna fight, he told Belle who was right beside him grinning as big as Natsu is.

'Oi Belle,' Natsu caught her attention as she turned towards him, cutting out her attitude, 'we're going to fight 2 other dragon-slayers; Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar,' Belle nodded in understanding, expecting the pinkette to tell her their element.

'Gajeel is the Iron Dragon-slayer and Laxus is the Lightning Dragon-slayer,' Natsu told her as she smirked, totally inferring their abilities by now.

'You ready?' Belle asked as Natsu nodded, smiling widely. The 2 waited for their signal as Chapati called,

'COME OUT!' Chapati shouted as Natsu stepped onto the field, only seeing light…

* * *

**Kit: OMG! I was so tired and restless on this one! I was too excited for Belle and Natsu to battle Fairy Tail so I gave a little headstart on this chap! *grins* and I'm very sorry that this is short, although next battle is gonna be SO long! *smiles***

**Erza: Anyways…back to my last command…**

**Kit: Oh yes! NATSU, COME OUT!**

**Dark Natsu: I was here a long time ago T-**

**Kit: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!**

**Dark Natsu: Oh… I forgot…**

**Natsu: You look like me!**

**Dark Natsu: So this is what the dumbass version of me looks like… *nods head***

**Natsu: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? *fumes***

**Gray: YOU SHOULD FIGHT WITH ME! NOT WITH YOURSELF ASH-BREATH!**

**Dark Natsu: oi oi! I'm not fighting, just visiting. WEAKLINGS.**

**Natsu: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST FRIGGING SAY!?**

**Dark Natsu: So you are dense as a rock as well…**

**Lucy: I like you better, you're much smarter and understand things better. *points out***

**Dark Natsu: Thanx Lucy. Very much appreciated.**

**Lucy: Your welcome! *smiles softly***

**Erza: Hi Natsu~!**

**Dark Natsu: oh! Hi Erza~!**

**Erza: You wanna spend time with me~?**

**Dark Natsu: OK~! Not now Erza~.**

**Everyone except Dark Natsu, Erza and Natsu (of course, Natsu's so dense): Are they dating or something?!**

**Natsu: what is dating?**

**Everyone: WTF!?**

**Dark Natsu: Ok, I mistook Natsu.**

**Natsu: you think I'm smart then? *happy inside***

**Dark Natsu: no, you're SO VERY dense! Your brain must be the size of a pea!**

**Everyone: EXACTLY! You're SO smart compared to 'our' Natsu.**

**Dark Natsu: Teach that dense guy about stuff…he has a brain that belongs to a 5 year-old…**

**Natsu: YOU PICKING A FIGHT?!**

**Dark Natsu: go ahead.**

**Natsu: get ready, I'm not going easy.**

**Dark Natsu: obviously!**

**Natsu: __****Karyū- ********(Fire Dragon's-)**

**Dark Natsu: _Karyū- _****************(Fire Dragon's-)**

**Natsu: _-no hōkō! (-Roar!)_**

**Dark Natsu: __****-no hōkō! (-Roar!)**

**Dark Natsu: *over powers roar of Natsu***

**Everyone: DAFUQ?**

***explosion***

**Cuts Video**

**Kit: TOO MUCH! OMFG! MY ROOOOOMMM! *cries***


	15. Chapter 15: Fourth Day - FT VS MC Part 1

**Kit: HEY GUYS! I'm back again! I'm SO EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated this like in AGES! Now...starting now, GUYS YOU BASTARDS! YOU KEPT DISTRACTING ME AND ALL OF MY READERS WERE LIKE RAGING! NOW SAY SORRY OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Everyone: *squeeks***

**Erza: I'm very sorry Kit! Please forgive all of us!**

**Natsu: H-hai! Sorry Kit!**

**Gray: VERY sorry! Apologies!**

**Mavis: I'm s-sorry Kit!**

**Zeref: I'LL BE KILLED!? *happy* I WON'T APOLOGIZE THEN!**

**Kit: Except you obviously, Zeref.**

**Zeref: *mood instantly turns to 0***

**Dark Natsu: Umm...Do I too?**

**Kit: No, you're my OOC so no. You didn't even annoy me...**

**Lucy: I actually didn't do anything...**

**Kit: Yes you did, you kept whining on needing rent... so for your punishment...**

**Lucy: PUNISHMENT?! *shocked/flabbergasted***

**Kit: DARK NATSU!**

**Dark Natsu: Yes Ma'am! *obeys orders as turns to Lucy***

**Lucy: NOOOO! *tries to run away but fails***

**Dark Natsu: *drags her into #5 cell room***

**Erza: Err... why isn't Lucy in cell room 1?**

**Kit: You don't want to know... *sweat-drops***

**Erza: Oh...OK. *scared what's in there**

**Kit: Tell you a hint, he's someone you totally hate!**

**Erza: ICHIYA?! *faints because Ichiya's very disgusting to her***

**Kit: There there Erza... *pats her head as puts her on my bed***

**Natsu: So...anymore of your 'weird' characters?**

**Kit: Oh yes! I do! But that'll be until next chapy! ;)**

**Cuts Video**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 15**

**Fourth Day - FT VS MC part 1**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The light blinded Natsu as the pinkette squinted to see much more clearly, to see the battle ground has been cleaned! Just for this fight, he guessed that this was the most looking forward to battle out of the other battles. Belle inhaled the fresh air that was put onto the field, refreshing both Natsu himself and Belle, the pinkette took a glance at Belle who in turn gave a thumbs up of the plan they have formed through telepathy. Natsu looked back at the battle ground, seeing Laxus and Gajeel on the other side, both smirked, a Dragon-Slayer Battle.

'So it is going to be quite interesting. Right Belle?' the pinkette commented, Belle nodded in reply, smiling for the battle EVERYONE was waiting for.

'Right,' Belle let out as the pair walked forwards, to the center leaving 15 meters from Laxus and Gajeel who were patiently waiting for the pair to arrive. Laxus and Gajeel gave Natsu a disgusted look as the pinkette knew what they mean, looking for allowance, in turn for a nod. Natsu tore off his cloak, his free hand stretched out for Belle's as she gave it to him, folded neatly as Natsu grabbed hold of it.

_**'Re-quip,'**_ Natsu chanted as the cloaks disappeared, revealing Natsu and Belle exposed of their appearance. Natsu is quite a taller young man (1 foot higher), much more muscular and the same tan from before. He got pink hair that is a bit more longer (by 10 cm) which looks disheveled along with slanted eyes, the revealing pupils charcoal black as it made the stare quite intense when serious. A black shirt along with a red long coat reaching up to his knees with gold trimmings (shorter than cloak), white pants with red trims which is loose on the edges revealing a black belt for support along with a red one hanging loose on one side. Raven black boots with weird red markings on it giving it a killing look.

Belle is a average-sized woman (6 feet), a chest that is quite smaller than the other female participants (such as Erza, Lucy, Kagura, etc...) and has skin that is purely pale (although not too pale). She has long white hair flowing behind her (up to her waist) with big round eyes, the pupils are pale, revealing it ineffective. A white shirt with black line patterns on it with a sky blue jacket with purple line patterns on reaching up to her butt, a sea blue skirt reaching to her knees along with the long white socks matching with her purple shoes that has white dragon markings on the sides.

'Now THIS is interesting everyone!' Chapati commented, 'we have a dragon-slayer battle!'

'Gajeel Redfox; an _Iron Dragon-Slayer_, Laxus Dreyar; a _Lightning Dragon-Slayer_, Belle Melodia; a _Sound Dragon-Slayer _and Natsu Dragneel; you all may not believe it but an _ALL Element Dragon-Slayer _and uses other useful and POWERFUL magics!' Yajima announced as everyone gasped, who could possibly expect this? Especially Laxus, who has NOT been expecting Natsu's new ability.

'Now may I explain a dragon-slayer;' Chapati explained, 'a _dragon-slayer _is a mage who wields magic that the legends say; slay dragons, there are MANY elements to see, so everything is unexpected. They're power is NEARLY infinite in their true forms,'

'Now let the battle begin, kabo!' Mato shouted, 'START!'

* * *

**- WITHIN THE BATTLE -**

Natsu watched pathetically as his opponents; Laxus and Gajeel charged forwards to get the first blows on both of them, Natsu himself and Belle. Natsu wasn't letting that going to happen, he fore-told Laxus to hit him in the face as he caught Laxus' fist, the same with Gajeel's fist, they gasped. Natsu hit Laxus back with no magic, although it was quite powerful, Belle doing a round-house kick at Gajeel sending him back a few meters.

'Pathetic, was that all you got?' Natsu mocked the 2 as they fumed, red visible on their faces as they charged at them again. Only that it was ending in the same situation over and over again, 'you know, you should form a strategy soon, it's going to end the same if you don't, you know.'

'You know we DO have a plan to beat the crap out of yous and win for FAIRY TAIL!' Gajeel shouted, pointing a finger at Natsu for his rude comment.

'Oh? What plan may it be?' Natsu teased Gajeel as Gajeel froze in his spot, as if the world stopped altogether. Laxus 'tched' and then he looked at Gajeel, Natsu immediately knowing that they will have to use their magic by now.

_**'Rairyū no Hōkō (Lightning Dragon's Roar)!'**_ Laxus breathed out a roar at Natsu, although Natsu simply ate it with small appetite, then the pinkette raised a brow at him, as if saying: _are you serious? _Gajeel took the chance of taking a blow at Natsu, behind, and Natsu knew that you NEVER turn your backs on your enemy. NEVER.

_**'Tetsuryūken (Iron Dragon's Sword)!'**_ Gajeel formed a sword by changing his arm into a metallic sword, swinging it at Natsu's back, as the pinkette grabbed hold of it, not even turning around.

_**'Saundo doragon no nami (Sound Dragon's Wave)!'**_ Belle jumped forward, sending a wave of force head towards Gajeel, pushing him back with great speed to only hit Laxus as well. Natsu smiled at Belle softly, saying a small thanks as Gajeel and Laxus stood up again, not wanting to give up.

'So you got my appetite of never giving up?' Natsu mocked as he stood perfectly still, haven't even moved yet as that made all others gasp in shock and wonder.

'DON'T GO BITCHY WITH US!' Gajeel screamed as he charged once again at Natsu, although, was blocked.

_**'Saundo doragon no kurosushotto (Sound Dragon's Cross-Shot)!' **_Belle shot Gajeel in the leg, making him fall from the sound arrow that has pierced his leg, blood spewing out as he fell onto the ground in pure pain. 'And don't mindlessly attack us with no further ado,' Gajeel cursed as he stood up, Laxus walking next to him as he turned into lightning, charging straight as Natsu.

'HOW STRONG HAVE YOU BECOME NATSUUUUU?!' Laxus screamed as he hardly punched Natsu, although Natsu thought it was just a simple poke,

'And how weak have you become Laxus?' Natsu smirked as he encased his arm in fire, RED fire, the fires of hell. Burning more intensely than any other flames, **_'Karyū no Enchū (Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow)!' _**Natsu then elbowed Laxus in the gut making Laxus choke up in blood,

'W-what?!' Laxus gasped as he held his stomach, 's-such p-power...'

'Well, how about I give you a special occasion?' Natsu smirked as he looked at both Laxus and Gajeel, 'you can take a few hits on me and Belle, then I'd fight you alone, Belle sitting out.' Laxus and Gajeel widened their eyes but then grinned widely, thinkin Natsu has just asked to be killed.

'If you say so _Natsu-senpai_,' Gajeel mocked as he charged at Belle, **_'Tetsuryūkon (Iron Dragon's Club)!'_**

* * *

**Kit: Since all of you readers were literally begging me to post this chap, well...I had to finish it quickly, and it's going to be in 2 parts! ;)**

**Erza: *wakes up* h-huh?**

**Natsu: When are we gonna get to meet the people in your story? *impatient***

**Kit: I TOLD YOU! NEXT CHAPTER SO BE PATIENT! *anger mode turned on***

**Natsu: A-aye!**

**Gray: HAHAHA! Natsu's a scaredy cat! BY A GIRL ESPECIALLY!**

**Natsu & Kit: YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT?!**

**Gray: N-no!**

**Kit: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE A GIRL!**

**Erza, Mavis and Kit: YOU'LL FEEL OUR WRATH! *evil aura emits***

**Gray: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *screams so hard***

**Erza, Mavis and Kit: *beats the crap out of Gray***

**Zeref: Could I go in?**

**Kit: NO!**

**Zeref: H-hai...**

**Natsu: Gray's beaten like an ass... *sees how the girls are rampaging as he sweat-drops***

**Gray: *unconscious***

**Erza, Mavis and Kit: Humph... *finished beating Gray***

**Kit: Now that's done, I'll be saying to you all...**

**Everyone except Gray and Lucy: BE TUNED FOR OUR NEXT CHAPTER! Fourth Day - FT VS MC Part 2! *chorus***

**Music: ~Dun dun dun!~**

**Cuts Video**


	16. Chapter 16: Fourth Day - FT VS MC Part 2

**Kit: I FOUND MY USB! :D YAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Gray: Dude! That's spamming!**

**Kit: I was trying to light up all my readers Gray! They needed an explanation so I gave them one!**

**Gray: Just what the f*****

**Kit: DON'T SWEAR GRAY! OR DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BEATING?!**

**Gray: N-no ma'am!**

**Kit: Good!**

**Natsu: Hey...what about the meeting of us but your version?**

**Kit: They should arrive in a few seconds... *looks at her watch***

***quiet doorbell rings***

**Erza: I swear I heard something... *looks for the sound***

**Kit: Oh! It's him! Please wait a sec guys...**

**Natsu: Who?**

**Kit: He's the driver, he is driving me to pick up them so wait there and DO NOT touch my belongings! SO LONG SUCKERS!**

**Everyone: HEY! *offended***

**Kit: I was just joking! Don't you get jokes? Bye guys!**

**Everyone: Bye Kit! We won't touch a thing!**

**Kit: Bye! *closes the door***

**Everyone: *mischievous mode turned on* hehehe... lets mess things up, shall we?**

**Cuts Video**

* * *

**The Lost Fairy**

**Chapter 16**

**Fourth Day - FT VS MC Part 2**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Currently, everything's in the Earth since of Laxus' roar, it destroyed the entire ground into the Earth, so everything was underground, making Chapati having to turn on Lacrima vision. While Gajeel and Laxus repetitively kept on attacking Natsu and Belle who...well, were quite uncomfortable as they were being attacked. You see, Gajeel and Laxus attacked them full-on, hoping that one of them will either back down or fall unconscious, it hasn't happened yet. The reason they were uncomfortable was that Laxus and Gajeel had these looks on, these 'seductive' and 'hungry' looks. They were absolutely disgusted about it, now to the present…_

So far, it was getting a big toll on Belle who was getting badly injured, blood oozing down her face as for Natsu, he was just covered in scratches, and you wouldn't want to look at both of them…

'Yajima! Are the two moonlights alright?' Chapati shouted, worried as he looked at both of the MC dragon-slayers. He hissed silently,

'I'm sure they're alright…' Yajima said, wondering if he even was right, he even was hissing silently under his breath as well. 'Those 2 are strong anyways…' Chapati looked at him as he nodded,

'Yes, they definitely are strong!' Chapati reminded himself as he wanted to believe himself but he just can't look through Lacrima Vision of Natsu and Belle's faces, he can't even believe himself! 'WOAH! ARE NATSU DRAGNEEL AND BELLE MELODIA ON THE ROPES NOW?!' Chapati turned back to announcing, it annoyed the heck out of everyone.

'You giving up now Salamander? You are in no condition to fight!' mocked Gajeel as he gave another Iron Dragon's Club at Natsu, which scraped Natsu's arm, he hissed silently.

'You kidding Gajeel? It's just scratches to me!' Natsu replied confident as he smirked, 'I guess times up! Come on Belle!' Belle took a glance of worrisome until she hopped up from the bloodied rock which she got smashed into and jumped up in a great height that Laxus and Gajeel won't be able to reach.

'W-what?!' Laxus and Gajeel gasped out, flabbergasted on what Natsu has done,

'You guys fired up?' Natsu asked as he smirked his signature grin, although that grin has improved its creepiness as it sent shivers down Gajeel and Laxus' backs.

'OH BOY! IS NATSU DRAGNEEL ASKING FOR A 1 ON 2 BATTLE?!' Chapati yelled out in shock, everyone tuned in, wondering if Natsu is in good condition to fight, they're actually wondering IF he can beat both of them by himself.

'Y-you kidding? Are you underestimating us again?!' Laxus yelled outrageously,

'And I've seen through your habits too!' Natsu smirked grimly as he stared intensely at Laxus and Gajeel, 'guess you're out of luck now!' He laughed, not one of his joking laughs, it was a grim and evil laugh, one of those that gives you the creeps.

'No way! We've been using dragon force ever since!' Gajeel yelled out as he swiped his hand,

'For example, when you are in the position to use physical punches, you pivot your right leg to 7 o'clock,' Natsu pointed out, 'and you also pivoted your left leg to 10 o'clock when you defend.' Laxus and Gajeel looked at Natsu flabbergasted,

'B-bu-!' Gajeel tried to rebut,

'No rebuts!' Natsu laughed as he waved his hand in the air,

'Gajeel, he's just bluffing. Don't believe him,' Laxus said to Gajeel who was pointing a finger at Natsu. Natsu just blankly stared back, not even a look of worrisome appearing on his face,

'Come on, you scared or what?' Natsu mocked as his creepy grin appearing on his face again, Laxus saw an opening and charged straight at him,

'This is dragon force! There's nothing stronger than the strength of a dragon!' Laxus shrieked as he used his fist to punch, although was evaded by Natsu being able to catch it, 'THIS IS THE STRENGTH I GOT FROM THE THUNDER DRAGON LACRIMA!' Laxus seemed angry that Natsu was looking down on him,

'Hm, it seems it's half-baked...' Natsu commented with a grin on his face, debris started to fly in all directions, swirling around the amount of power Laxus was producing.

'Grrr...'

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**With Lucy**

I felt the magical power change, it was just Laxus', no one else. Maybe he won and both Gajeel and Natsu got unconscious? No...Gajeel shouldn't be unconscious... or is he? Natsu too... no! I mustn't think like that! Natsu's an enemy and quit our guild! But...it was all because of me...

'Lucy-san?' a voice called, I recognised it, it was Wendy's voice. I opened my eyes and saw her vision coming into view, 'are you alright? You were shaking and sweating...'

'No no, I'm alright Wendy, no need to worry. I mean, Laxus and Gajeel are winning, right?' I said confidentially but I knew Carla and Wendy saw through me,

'Lucy, you're not alright. Wendy and I can tell,' Carla said with a stern face, Wendy seemed worried as well,

'It's nothing, really. I just thought about my dad...' I replied, Wendy seemed to understand but Carla still looked at me, but nodded anyways and turned back to the different subject.

'Well... they must be winning of course! I mean... well...' Carla seemed to think they are actually NOT winning.

'Carla... I know you're worried...' Wendy petted her head as Carla nodded herself. 'I know what you mean, you saw how Natsu-san used one of Zeref's magics...' Wendy shuddered as she suddenly felt a very evil and strong pressure,

'W-what's this?!' Poryluscia said with wide eyes, 'i-it's sinister... and evil...' Elfman seemed to accidentally fall into his bed, Evergreen caught him but realised what she was doing, me, Wendy and Carla raised our brows. She dropped him with a flushed face, and Elfman made a cry as his back touched the metal.

_'I hope they're alright...'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and put them open at the same time; my arm shot up bearing the hand gesture of an 'L'. The rest slowly followed and I saw Poryluscia smile, she seemed impressed...

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

**With the battle...**

'Grrr...' Laxus; or should I say the crappy lightning guy, growled. I smirked, _'wonderful, a growing family without their hero. What a mess...'_

'Is this what you got? What weak scum...' I said pathetically, my insides turning impatiently to use my full power,

'I AIN'T WEAK! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'VE ACCOMPLISHED IN 3 MONTHS!' he growled, this seemed to knock Gajeel from his feet, I laughed softly at that while he stood up again, 'I'LL USE MY MAXIMUM POWER!'

'I see...' I said with a stern look appearing on my face, 'then I'll use my power then...' my face showed mere happiness as dark black flames sprouted into a fireball shape heading towards Laxus. He once again was shocked, his eyes showed that like an open book.

'W-what's this...?' Laxus asked, his braveness seemed to have to be sapped out of him. I smirked,

'This...? Oh... you see, this is the power from Acnologia; the Apocalypse dragon,' I answered with a much wider grin, 'any human being trying to master this magic art will vanish from existence. In other words, die. But it seems I'm the special one! ' my eyes sternly turned into a glare motion.

'A-Acnologia? D-die? S-special?' Laxus mumbled to himself as if I said was just his imagination,

'Yes, you could've realised I'm...' I waited for him to answer but both Gajeel and Laxus were frozen, we stayed in the same position until I smirked, the top half of my face shadowed. 'You know... you're quite vulnerable for such good posture...'

'W-wa-' Laxus was punched directly in the gut, and sent flying into a direction who-knows-where.

'You're sick, you know that Natsu?!' Gajeel screamed as he stood up from his sitting position, '**_Tenryū no Hōkō __(Iron Dragon's Roar)_!**' his breath was sent my way behind me. Everything seemed to slow down as it got booger in size like a tornado, my pants whipped to every direction of the strong wind current.

I smirked, '**_Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)_!**' I used my normal breath attack, it strengthened as it intersected with Gajeel's roar, mine obviously overpowered his as it enveloped him whole. He writhed in pain as I saw Laxus in the corner of my eye stand up slowly,

'THAT WAS NOTHING!' he wiped blood that dripped from his mouth and charged at me,

'I... I can still fight Lily...' Gajeel muttered to himself in a proposing-like position as he ran at me too. I grinned and watched them run towards me with great determination. Their heads collided into my hands, I raised them creating black fire-like wings and flew into the air in great speed.

**_'Mokushiroku doragon no... (Apocalypse Dragon's...)_**' I chanted in fresh air where I all eyes are on the centre; me. My black-fire wings flapped every 5 seconds, **_'tsubasa gyorai (WING TORPEDO!)_**' I spun really fast and their 2 bodies flew dangling in a circle as my black fire created a tornado-like shape and they were sent flying into mid-air.

The crowd stared in awe as I waited in the air for the 2 mingling bodies to rocket down to Earth, I finally see their bodies but the gong was hit and it meant everything wa over.

'I'M SORRY EVERYONE! THE FIGHT IS OVER!' Chapati announced, 'IT'S A DRAW!' everyone groaned as they still watched in interest as what's going to happen now. Gajeel and Laxus rocketed down until I caught them, my arms spread looking like I was a cross. The 2 poor (or should I say badly injured) bodies lay limp in my arms.

I flew down to land on suitable ground and dropped them both with a big THUD. Then Belle walked beside me,

'you did a good job, I knew you did this tie on purpose.' Belle told me and patted me on the head like a cat.

'So, where to put them...' I said to myself, Belle seemed to think this as well. Then an imaginary light bulb appeared and glowed above her head,

'How about you drag them into Fairy Tail's booked rest room?' Belled suggested, I nodded, agreeing, I grabbed both Gajeel's and Laxus' wrists and started dragging them both towards that room occupied with no appetite of carrying them nicely.

'Uh...' Belled sweat dropped at my 'niceness' but still walked alongside me. 'Shouldn't you...' I glared at her sternly, 'oh well...' she dropped it off as I smiled and headed to the rest of the group who were waiting in front of the entrance.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**At the Battlefield...**

'These are the total points from the 1st day to now!' Chapati announced as a score board appeared in midair.

**1st. Moonlight Crescent - 66**  
**2nd. Fairy Tail - 42**  
**3rd. Lamia Scale - 40**  
**4th. Mermaid Heel - 34**  
**5th. Blue Pegasus - 30**  
**6th. Quatro Puppy - 15**

'Ugh! I can't believe they're still first!' Makarov; master of Fairy Tail yelled, he cursed as his team is nearly to the top. Others didn't complain though, they actually suspected it that Moonlight Crescent will stay at the top and stay there, that guild is filled with many strong wizards all over the world.

'M-master... we can't beat them, they're mages come from all over the world...' Lisanna tugged Makarov's shirt to attract his attention, 'it's rumored they never have been in any place except 1st...' Makarov seemed enraged and stomped,

'But this is my dream... to succeed being in first place and earn our guild back...' Makarov muttered money to himself as his eyes flashed of gold. Lisanna sweat-dropped and faced back to reread the score board.

'Thank you min'na for watching our 2nd last day of the GMG!' Chapati was crying of happiness because not this many people have arrived, it increased about 5000.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

**With Natsu...**

'Damn... they sure are heavy...' I muttered, as the 2 bodies I were carrying were dragged to the rest room, my arms and legs seem to tire more and more. 'I wonder what they EVEN eat!' I growled and kicked open the rest room, I guess that was a big mistake... because now all the injured Fairy Tail members are now staring at me.

'N-Natsu-san?!' Wendy yelled surprised, I looked down and walked in and put the 2 EXTREMELY heavy bodies of Gajeel and Laxus onto the beds.

'Fuck... they're so heavy. What do they even eat Wendy?' I asked her as I stretched my aching arms,

'U-um... food with lots of fat...' she replied quietly, I guess it was supposed to be a secret but... oh well.

'That's why they're so heavy,' I muttered and looked around the room, Poryluscia was glaring my way as if I was a wild animal, 'whoa... calm down, I'm not going to attack you or something!' I waved my hands in front of my face as she seemed to calm down for a bit.

'N-Natsu?' a voice squeaked, I remember that voice... the one I want to last see... but I still faced HER with a poker face, 'I-I'm sorry for making you sa-'

'NO! I ALREADY told you it's WAY too late!' I growled enraged and glared sternly at her, it seemed to burn holes to her skin and she was very scared, she whimpered.

'Natsu, isn't that a little too me-' Elfman seemed to reason out a point, but I sharply turned my head to his direction with the same previous face, the angered one.

'Do you DARE to say that?! IF SHE NEVER SAID THAT NOTHING WOULD'VE CHANGED! LOOK AT ME NOW! I'M A DIFFERENT NATSU AND NOT THE ONE WHO'LL MISS THE FRIGGING ALL OF YOU!' I yelled immediately angry, it echoed through the corridors and it seems it reached all the way to my friend's ears, since I hear them panic in fear.

'N-Natsu-san...' Wendy whimpered as she covered her ears, she sobbed on how angry I am, I guess she never saw me like this in AGES.

'You know what?! I'm leaving now! AND NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! BLONDIE!' I yelled with creased eyes and twitching eyebrows, my teeth grinded and I left stomping away, I didn't say HER name because it'll make me MORE angry! _'I need to see Erza... she'll make me feel better! YES!'_ I headed towards the one next door and opened the door with a little click.

'I-Is it you again?!' Erza seems cautious enough to only realize it IS me again, 'oh...' she blushed and turned the other way, 'what do you want Natsu? I heard you scream in the other room.' I sighed and sat down on the bed beside her.

'I got angry...' I explained, she seemed to understand, 'because... they still want me to return...' I muttered the last part softly but Erza still heard it clearly.

'I... see, you shouldn't blame them. They miss the 'old' you,' she replied putting her hand on top of mine. And squeezed it yet I still feel a little angry, 'so don't go agro on them.' She laughed, I seemed a little offended but joined in anyways and we hugged each other, laughing together like we were one- _'THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU?! You're explaining this moment like romance!'_

'I-I gotta go now... the rest will worry and come here any minute...' I broke the moment with a half lie, it was a bit true but I also wanted to stay with her.

'O-oh... I see, good bye then, Natsu.' she closed her eyes, I tucked her in and patter her scarlet hair.

'See you...' I left the room and closed the door silently, I looked behind if anyone's stalking me or something and then ran full-speed to Moonlight Crescent's booked room for the team, 'last event sure is going to be fun in a few days...' I grinned as I knew that the next event in a few days will be the Grand Magic Games, the most important and interesting event out of the whole GMG.

'Oi Alex!' I hear the group talking to each other, that voice was Lucifer's, 'you think we should go to Natsu? He damn screamed so loud...'

'Nah... I smell him near, he's alright,' Alex told them, he smelt me when I was right behind the door,

'OI! OPEN UP!' I yelled knocking the door as minutes passed,

'O-oh, right! COMING!' Jennifer called, I guess she doesn't even realize it's me behind the door... 'hell-NATSU?!'

'I guess you didn't recognise my voice,' I chuckled, 'oh well... we should go out to the balcony, there's going to be an announcement.' I told my group as they followed me towards the balcony,

'Thank you for the wait! We were analysing where all the team members were and waited to make them go out of their rooms!' Chapati explained, 'The last day will go on in 2 days, please, everyone have a good rest in between those days!'

'And that's the end of the 4th day! Come back in 2 days min'na!' Chapati yelled as everyone huddled out to rest because they don't want to sleep during the last day.

'So... what IS the last event?' Alex turned to me with a questioning look,

'Oh, it's called the 'Grand Magic Games', it's where all team members from each team come out to fight other teams to gain points, it's like team death match.' I explained with a smile, 'there's a leader and 4 other members. the other members only cost 1 point, while the leader is 5, this'll end when one team stands.'

'So... if we defeat all the teams by our own, it'll be... 45?!' Jennifer calculated the points, I nodded,

'It's possible but we already got lots of points, let other teams with less points get them and we'll defeat a number too,' I suggested, Alex, Lucifer and Belle agreed but Jennifer otherwise...

'WHAT!? You're letting down our team Natsu!' Jennifer complained,

'Agree or you'll be kicked out of our team.' I said sternly,

'H-hai!' Jennifer squeaked.

'Now we'll sleep and head to that water park tomorrow!' I put up my fist and the rest did also.

'AYE!'

* * *

**Kit: *OPENS DOOR* I'm back! *shocked* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!**

**Everyone except Gray: HE DID IT! *points at Gray***

**Gray: H-hey!**

**Kit: INTO THE CELL YOU GO! *angry***

**Gray: I-I can explain!**

**Dark Natsu: YES MA'AM! *runs in and throws Gray into Cell #56***

**Kit: Thank you N!**

**Dark Natsu: no prob!**

**Natsu: I-is that me?! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dark Natsu: F*** you! *harshly kicks Natsu***

**Natsu: Fu!**

**Belle: So this is your place Kit-senpai?**

**Kit: yes! But original Gray ruined it... *sobs***

**Lucifer: Don't worry, i'll clean it all up! *chants silently***

**Kit: *flabbergasted* W-wow! Thank you Lucifer!**

**Lucifer: no problem**

**Alex: I wonder what that thing is...**

**Kit: This? Oh! This other anime I like! Black Rock Shooter, Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Naruto, Kyokai no Katana, Sword Art Online, Log Horizon, ect...**

**Natsu: Lame. *stares barely at the posters***

**Kit: DAMN YOU! *turns to Alex* please turn the camera off. I'm gonna beat Natsu to the DEATH! PUNISHMENT!**

**Alex: Hai! *runs to camera***

**Belle: BYE READERS! *waves***

**End Video**


End file.
